


七年之养——灵感源于Daddy

by telljiezou



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Daddy梗的脑洞, M/M, 可爱, 同人, 现实梗, 萌系
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 33,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telljiezou/pseuds/telljiezou
Summary: 人物设定：富家少爷Mew Suppasit被遗弃的小宝贝 Gulf Kanawut故事简介：根据Daddy梗和MewGulf的现实年龄差，脑洞了一下，构思了一个7岁的Mew捡到Gulf开始当daddy的养成类故事。有些梗会按照现实来。会挺有意思的。首发于lofter，作者ID：tell节奏大宝贝
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 28





	1. 第一章

一月。

在连续多日干燥闷热的大晴天后，曼谷终于迎来了一场令人痛快的大雨，所有的一切，都在大雨的冲刷后，变得更加明艳了一些。

空气中，散发着青草与泥土的香气。

Mew很喜欢这样的天气，等雨小了些，他便撑着小伞，在管家的陪同下，准备出门散步。

再过1个月，便是他7岁的生日，他非常期待这一天的到来，也非常期待生日那天会收到的礼物。

不知不觉，他来到了一个种植着玫瑰花的小花园前，仿佛有种神秘力量在驱使着他，他好奇地踱步进门。

此时玫瑰尚未开放，但已结成一个个花骨朵，花骨朵上还残留着雨水，晶莹剔透，令人怜爱。

此时，不远处，传来一阵婴儿的啼哭声，轻轻的，柔柔的，宛如小猫的叫唤。

Mew好奇地循声走去，他拨开花丛，看到了一个被遗弃在此处的婴儿提篮，里面躺着一个白嫩嫩的小宝宝。

只一眼，他便喜欢上了这个小宝宝。

“塞巴斯钦，我们把这个宝宝带回家养着好吗？”Mew满脸期待地问向管家。

“Mew少爷，这恐怕不妥，”说着，管家便上前确认宝宝的随身物品，发现了一张写着字的纸条“这孩子叫Gulf，求你们救救他！”

“我先报个警吧，这孩子可能是人家丢的。”管家说道。

“那报完警，我们先把宝宝带回家吧，把他放这儿也很危险。”Mew立即答道。

管家不敢违抗，赶紧照办。

联系了警察后，管家便提着篮子，和Mew一起赶回家。

一回家，Mew便急忙叫了保姆，和自己一同照料这个宝宝。

宝宝白白嫩嫩，看起来刚出生不久。他的眼角含泪，小嘴吧委屈地撮着自己的手指，一副饿扁了的模样。

保姆熟练地解开宝宝的尿布，确认了宝宝的性别，顺便给宝宝做了简单的体检，确认宝宝一切安好，看起来只是饿了。

Mew在一旁着急地观看。

哦~

是个男宝宝，好小一只呀~

Mew此刻心中想到，但又立刻心疼起来。

他们为什么这么狠心要把这么可爱的宝宝扔了呢？

好想照顾他、保护他，做他的Daddy，就像我的Daddy一样。

如果没有人要他，就让我做他的Daddy吧。

Mew握紧拳头，暗暗下定决心。

* * *

**节奏：**

致敬内容，Gulf的毕业中学是玫瑰园中学，一所非常优秀的男校。


	2. 第二章

Mew这一个月，都过得惴惴不安，他总担心有人即将夺走他的宝贝，尽管这个宝贝本来便似乎不属于他。

他享受和宝宝的互动日常，惊异于宝宝的飞速成长，他努力模仿他的父亲，学习小人书里爸爸的形象，努力担起做爸爸的责任。

他跟随管家和保姆，一点点地学习起抱宝贝的正确姿势，哄娃、喂奶、换尿布的正确方法。

他似懂非懂地听着保姆梅林的育儿心得，一点点地学习，还偷偷地用稚拙的字体记着笔记。

自从被梅林温柔但又着急地斥责自己拿自己最爱的草莓大福喂给Gulf宝宝吃的行为后，Mew害怕起来，也认真起来，他要担起做爸爸保护宝宝的责任。

小小年纪，还是个小男孩的Mew，在不断努力下，在几天之内，竟然学会了奶粉的最佳泡法：力求完美的他，还深谙水温选择，先加奶粉还是先加水的细节要点；

甚至Gulf宝贝是要拉屎还是放尿的反应他都能精准捕捉，并在保姆梅林不在时，还能自己亲自上手换尿布。

除了吃喝拉撒，颇有钻研欲望的Mew还跟着梅林学习了婴儿抚触、定期晒太阳、婴幼儿早教……

白天的生活总是忙碌而又充实，但漫漫的长夜又让他忐忑不安。

他一次次满眼泪痕地从Gulf被亲生父母抱走，自己只能挥手祝愿的梦境中惊醒。

自从父亲苦口婆心地和他交谈后，他开始为自己的自私而感到内疚，每个孩子都应该有自己的爸爸妈妈，自己的占有无疑对Gulf来说，是不公平的。

但是，他又为自己找理由，Gulf父母抛弃自己的宝贝，本来就没资格再要回宝贝，而且如果是他做Gulf的Daddy，他一定会努力做最好的那个。

Mew焦急地等待着警察的回应，电话铃声每一次响起，都会令他心头一惊，他害怕最终审判的到来。

还好，1个月后，警察那里传来了回音，无法确定这个宝宝源于何处，一切和他身世相关的东西仿佛被人为抹去了，可以确定的是，这是个弃婴。

得知这个消息，Mew高兴又难过。

高兴的是，Gulf宝贝终于可以留在他身边了。

为了能让Gulf留下来，Mew努力说服了自己的父母，也做出了不小的牺牲。

生日礼物取消了，要学的功课变多了，成绩要求变严格了……

不过，只要能让Gulf留下来，他做什么都愿意。

在父亲的介入下，之后的事情便顺畅许多，他们很快办成了领养手续。

尽管Mew很想自己成为Gulf的爸爸（监护人），但是法律规定，要他得比Gulf至少大15岁才行。只得就此作罢。

和管家塞巴斯钦和保姆梅林夫妇商议过后，他们决定把Gulf寄养在他们名下。

从此，Gulf宝贝真正成为Mew家的一份子，Mew也真的当起了Gulf宝贝的Daddy~

* * *

节奏酱的话:

主角以外之人的名字，都只是我的个人恶趣味。

千万千万不要对号入座。


	3. 第三章

领养Gulf宝贝前，管家带着Mew和宝宝去医院做了细致的检查，防止Gulf有足以致命的隐匿性疾病。  
幸运的是，一切安好，医生还说，Gulf宝贝被照顾得很好。  
Mew心想，或许他的家人丢下他，一定是有不得已的苦衷吧……  
但是，既然这个天使一样的宝贝降临到他面前，那他一定会好好照顾他。  
时间似水，很快就到了Mew七岁的生日。  
今年的生日礼物很特别，神明赐予了他一个天使一般的小宝宝，叫作Gulf。  
Mew的父母是对很有意思的人，他们非常尊重Mew的想法；  
还觉得让Mew这么小年纪做爸爸有助于培养他的责任心和关爱他人的品质，所以这对刚刚三十出头的父母便也升级当祖父母了。  
也因为这个惊世骇俗的举动，生日派对邀请的人很少，只有Mew一家三口，管家夫妇，还有Gulf宝贝。  
尽管人少，但该有的快乐与温馨却一点也不减。  
一家人坐在一起快乐地用餐、闲聊。  
Gulf宝贝一点也没添乱，安安静静地躺在摇篮里，撮撮自己的小手指，有的时候还能把自己逗乐，发出快乐地咕噜声。  
吹蜡烛许愿的时候，Mew往Gulf的摇篮深深看了一眼，虔诚地默默祈祷：  
神啊，  
我Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat 在这向您真诚地祈祷：  
希望Gulf可以一辈子都幸福，请让我能够一辈子都可以照顾他，陪伴他……


	4. 第四章 小番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew少爷的育儿成长日记。

**新手小奶爸Mew少爷的宝宝成长日记：**

2月24日 晴

Gulf宝宝真的好像一只小猪啊。

每天除了睡就是吃，睡着睡着就长大长胖了。

好希望他快点长大，这样就可以和我说话了！

2月25日 晴

我真的好喜欢Gulf的脸，软软的，滑滑的，还香香的。

比棉花糖还香，还Q弹，还不会化成腻腻的糖浆，像天上飘的云朵一样！

我想每天亲Gulf的脸一万遍……

还有他的小手、小脚丫、小屁股……

2月26日 多云

哎，为什么明天又要去上课了，又要有半天不在家里陪Gulf了。

不行，Mew Suppasit，你是要挣钱养Gulf的人，不好好学习怎么行！

必须加油！

2月27日 阴

哎，粗心的梅林！！！

我不在家的时候，帮Gulf剪手指甲居然不小心剪破了！

下次一定不能让她给Gulf剪手指甲了！o(╥﹏╥)o

2月28日 晴

我今天真的太高兴了！

Gulf会抬头了！

又没忍住，多亲了Gulf几口，嘿嘿！

3月5日 晴雨交加

今天给Gulf换尿布，他趁机滋了我一脸尿……

气死我了，以后收拾他！！！

* * *

了解Gulf的姐妹可以在这时看一下，Gulf宝宝现在2个月左右，以奶粉喂养为主，动作方面，可能会出现抬头的动作，这个时候的小宝宝是超级可爱的~


	5. 第五章

梅林是个富有经验且非常尽责的人，在教Mew给Gulf泡奶粉的方法时，她不由地解释说：

“理论上，宝宝最好的喂养方式是母乳喂养，但如果有些妈妈本身奶水少，或者条件不允许，就可以用奶粉喂养。”

Mew似懂非懂：“母乳喂养？”

梅林进一步解释“怀孕生完宝宝的妈妈们，乳房会自然而然的分泌乳汁，宝宝们就可以吸奶啦~”

“你看，奶嘴的形状，是不是很像母亲的乳房？这就是母亲哺育下一代的方式哦~”

Mew点头，暗自记了下来。

他不由心想，Gulf是他的儿子，或许他也可以试一试给他喂奶，万一他也有奶水呢？

实践主义的他，决定找个机会尝试一下。

机会马上就来了，这一天，梅林刚好被塞巴斯钦叫过去帮忙整理花园。

Mew兴致勃勃地准备尝试一下。

他解开了自己衬衫的纽扣，露出自己一边白皙平坦的胸部，还有浅粉色的小nipple。

他捏了捏自己的小樱桃，毫无动静。

但他一向执拗，决定让Gulf吸一吸试试。

他小心翼翼地从婴儿床里捞出了撮手指撮得正欢的Gulf小宝贝，无情地把他的小手指拨了开去。

失去了手指小奶嘴的Gulf宝宝立马不高兴了，他的脸纠成了一个小包子，小嘴瘪了又瘪，一场嚎啕大哭即将来袭。

Mew眼明手快地把Gulf往自己的nipple送去。

Gulf感受到了胸壁的温暖，小嘴立马开始四处拱。

Mew又把自己的nipple往前拱了拱。

Gulf的小嘴立马撮住了。

那一瞬间，Mew只觉得浑身一个颤栗，差点把Gulf给扔了。

Gulf奋力撮了一会儿，一无所获，沮丧地皱起小脸，酝酿新一轮的暴发。

Mew一开始的确被吓到了，但很快他就感受到了一种奇异的电流——他想让Gulf再撮一会儿，既盼望自己能像母亲一般分泌milk，又隐隐希望这种奇异的感觉能再久一些。

所以他又把自己的nipple往Gulf的小嘴送了送，正当时，梅林进门了，她一下注意到了这个诡异的情形。

“Mew少爷，你在干嘛？”

Mew那一瞬间羞愤难当，只想往地洞钻去。

“我试试，能不能……”

“喂奶吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”梅林被Mew这种又蠢又可爱的举动彻底逗乐了，她完全抑制不住自己的笑声。

“Mew，忘了和你说，男生和女生因为身体结构不一样，是不能像女生一样分泌milk的……噗嗤……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“臭梅林！你不早说！！！”Mew非常生气。

“我以为我们的聪明伶俐的少爷知道这种常识啊~”梅林莞尔。

Mew羞红着脸，把Gulf递给梅林，木木地说“你给Gulf喂个奶，我去冷静一下。”

说着，便步履僵硬地离开了房间。

那一天后，Mew成了全家人的笑柄，这个喂奶趣事也在日后被不断提起。

不过，Gulf的小嘴真软啊，每当Mew回忆起这个场景，便会感慨。

* * *

nipple:乳头

milk:乳汁

节奏酱的话:这只是通往幼儿园的小车车🚗，请湾仔们务必冷静。😏


	6. 第六章

这天，Mew总觉得自己的嗓子痒痒的，总是忍不住想要咳嗽，而且胳膊和腿都有点酸软，陪Gulf的时候，他就有些力不从心了。  
梅林察觉出他的疲态，便唤来塞巴斯钦来服侍他洗漱睡觉。  
Mew早早地躺在床上，但睡不踏实。  
他觉得头有点沉重，整个身体仿佛躺在一艘风雨中的小船上飘荡。  
迷迷糊糊地，他睡了过去，如同做了一个漫长的噩梦。  
醒来的时候，梅林正拿着冰冷的手放在他的额头上。  
“Mew少爷，你发烧了！我去拿个体温计帮你量一下！”  
不等Mew回应，梅林便匆匆匆匆离开。  
Mew感觉自己全身热得似火炉，四肢无力，只想抱着一块冰静静地躺着。  
“少爷，你烧得有点厉害，39℃！”梅林面色焦急，她连忙叫塞巴斯钦备车，准备去医院。  
自己则立即通知Mew的父母，随后吩咐其他女佣先照顾好Gulf。  
之后便立即服侍Mew穿衣洗漱，带着他来到自家车库。  
塞巴斯钦早已准备妥当，Mew一坐稳，便带着他向医院疾驰。  
之后便是做一系列的检查。  
Mew其实不是一个勇敢的孩子，他怕疼，他怕打针。  
护士姐姐刚准备扎针的时候，Mew就立马把手缩了回去，眼泪汪汪地看着护士姐姐。  
护士姐姐差点被这小狗般湿漉漉的眼神萌化，准备柔声鼓励Mew。  
不过，塞巴斯钦更能抓住这个傲娇小少爷的软肋，他凑上前，在少爷耳边轻声耳语：  
“Mew少爷，你要是再不配合检查，我就要把你喂奶的事告诉这个护士姐姐喽~”  
Mew被这恶毒的管家气到要吐血，他狠狠瞪了管家一眼，然后视死如归地伸出了自己的手臂。  
之后的一切医疗检查Mew都配合积极。  
“结合胸片和血常规，考虑小朋友是得了肺炎，建议收治入院。”  
最后，在医生的建议下，Mew住进了医院。  
那天傍晚，爸爸妈妈都来陪Mew了，但Mew最想见的还是Gulf。  
晚上的时候，Mew烧得没那么厉害了，但是开始出现剧烈的干咳。  
每当平躺下时，他就开始咳嗽，咳上好一阵，止也止不住。  
咳得脸部通红，眼角含泪。  
他想到这些天，每天都要被扎针挂水，而且还看不到Gulf宝贝，因为医生说过，这个肺炎有传染性。  
他不愿意Gulf也受这种痛苦，但又抑制不住对Gulf的思念。  
Mew越想越难过，眼泪越发止不住，大颗大颗地落下来。  
他又咳嗽起来，只是这咳嗽声里带着抽噎的悲戚感。  
母亲立刻察觉出了Mew的异常。  
“Mew，你是不是难受呀？”  
Mew摇头。  
“我的乖宝宝，要坚强哦，妈妈一直在这里陪着你~直到你好起来！”  
Mew低声回答：”我不怕生病，但我想Gulf了。“  
“Mew，恭喜你，又学了新的一课。”母亲抚摸着Mew的头发微笑着回答。  
“爱是陪伴与付出，但爱也是克制。你现在生病了，有可能传染给Gulf，对吗？”  
Mew点头，答道：“我……一点也不希望让Gulf也得肺炎……这样的话……这会比我生病更让我难受。”  
“Mew，你真的长大了，是个小男子汉了。记住妈妈的这句话哦，如果过于靠近会带来伤害，那就保持适当距离。”  
母亲顿了顿，又说道：“爱不仅是接近与陪伴，爱也是克制与距离。”  
Mew似懂非懂，但他还是感觉心空落落的。  
仿佛为了填补他内心的空缺，母亲第二天让管家给他送来了一个慰问品——一个经常被Gulf的口水所沐浴的的小象玩具。

* * *

节奏酱的话：  
快乐用梗，快乐玩梗。  
你们接到梗了吗？


	7. 第七章

Mew这次的肺炎来势汹汹，发热在药物治疗下好了很多，但是咳嗽却非常剧烈。  
在这几天里，因为喉咙里的阵阵咳意，他一次次被迫从床上坐起，捂住嘴巴咳嗽。  
这一次，也是如此，只是有些许不同。  
一种腥甜的味道从舌尖蔓延开来，他摊开手心，看到了暗红色的血丝。

吐血了……  
我要死了，是吗？

Mew脑中一片空白，幼小的他被巨大的恐惧所笼罩。  
他突然觉得，父母、管家、梅林对他温柔悉心的照顾，都是在和他温柔告别，医生建议他住院，是因为病得太重了。  
他觉得内心五味杂陈：  
他害怕死亡，也舍不得他的家人和现在幸福的时光。  
他不想这么早就和Gulf说再见，  
他还等着Gulf长大，陪他一起说话，一起玩游戏呢。

可是，一切好像都要结束了。

Mew决定在离开前，实现一些最后的小愿望，他坐在床前，用稚拙的字体写着：  
每天都吃日料和草莓大福。  
每天和爸爸妈妈、梅林塞巴斯钦拥抱。握手。  
写信给爸爸妈妈，感谢他们的陪伴，希望他们在他离开后不要太难过。  
再给Gulf写封信，让他知道，他曾有个非常爱他的小Daddy。  
给每个人都买份礼物。  
去游乐场玩。  
……  
愿望越写越长，想做的事情越来越多。  
泪水模糊了Mew的视线，他不得不停止了书写。  
大滴大滴的泪从Mew眼中涌出，滴落在清单上，晕出一个个水晕。  
他再也忍不住，嚎啕大哭起来。  
梅林进门，便看到悲伤的Mew。  
“梅林……呜呜呜呜……我……是不是……就快要死了？”  
“呸呸呸呸呸，瞎说什么呢？Mew你好得很！”  
“可是，我吐血了……”  
“啊？快让我看看！”  
“吓死我了，只是血丝，再说，你得了支原体肺炎，现在咳得厉害是因为快要好了！”梅林也受到了极大的惊吓，还好只是虚惊一场。  
“真的吗？”  
“不信我，那我把医生叫来给你解释吧~”  
医生用通俗俏皮的话语给Mew描述了这个疾病，又鼓励了Mew。  
Mew在短暂时间内经历了大悲大喜，有点愣愣的。  
父母听了梅林的描述，只觉得好笑又心疼。  
不得不说，他们的儿子Mew，真的是个敏感细腻又体贴的小可爱呀。

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 节奏酱的话：  
> 各个年龄都有不同的烦恼，有些事在我们看来是小事，却对孩子来说是巨大阴影。  
> 都慢慢成长吧，变得更加坚强。


	8. 第八章

新手小奶爸Mew少爷的宝宝成长日记摘取：  
6月2日 晴  
Gulf会坐起来了！  
好棒！

7月3日 晴  
Gulf好像一个小狗崽子啊……  
满屋子乱爬，还想撕了我的作业！  
[○･｀Д´･ ○]  
这孩子，真是越来越不让人省心了！

8月1日 晴  
Gulf会叫爸爸了！  
和他说话做游戏也就不远啦！  
不过梅林说，Gulf不知道自己在叫啥，  
有可能在叫小狗呢。

9月1日 晴  
Gulf会站起来了！  
尽管一次次摔个屁股蹲，但Gulf一次都没哭。  
Gulf真棒！  
爸爸爱你❥(^_-)！

10月1日 多云  
Gulf又把我作业撕了……  
臭Gulf，等我收拾你！

12月3日 晴  
我要疯了，Gulf没事的时候，一天能喊上800遍Daddy，  
我求求你了，我的大爷，你闭会嘴吧！  
我现在脑子里全是Gulf的呼唤声：  
Daddy！Daddy！Daddy！Daddy！Daddy！Daddy！Daddy！Daddy！  
……

12月4日 晴  
Gulf还是有点笨笨的诶。  
我教了他好几遍："I love you"  
结果他只会说“I wuv you”  
哎……  
算了，明天再试试吧~  
医生说，Gulf大致是在12月出生的，是几号呢？  
要不，12月每天都是他的生日好了~  
Happy Birthday to you! My dear Gulf!  
希望你只会一直幸福快乐，希望你能做你爱做的事情，只会遇到好的人。真的很开心今年我们能够相遇，成为Daddy和Baby，以后每件事情可能会变得更困难，但不用担心。因为我会一直在你身边，要一直待在一起很久很久呐~

  
2月21日 晴   
Happy Birthday to Mew！  
又长大一岁，更像个男子汉了！  
Gulf来我们家也一年多了！  
希望以后还可以这样长长久久地在一起哦~  
PS：  
Gulf今天学以致用，说了“Daddy, I wuv you！"  
两个月了，天天纠，口音都没纠正。  
o(╥﹏╥)o  
算了，wuv 就 wuv把。  
Gulf，爸爸也一直爱你哦~

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没法发图，wuv和生日祝福是两个基于现实的梗，这里用了一下，自我感觉良好。


	9. 第九章

3年后。

Mew正和Gulf讲着王子和公主的故事，Gulf听得专注，两只眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着Mew。

“Daddy，我的Mummy呢？故事里都说是两个人结婚，生了个宝宝，那我的妈咪在哪呢？”

Mew一愣，为了不让Gulf受伤害，他绝对不会提Gulf是被遗弃的小宝贝。

他苦思冥想，突然福至心灵：

“Gulf，你是我生出来的！”

Gulf满脸崇拜地看向Mew。

“Daddy！你真厉害！Daddy，你是怎么生我的呀？”

Mew指了指自己的肚脐眼，

“我从这里把你生了出来~”

Gulf看了看Mew的肚脐眼，又看了看自己。

“肚脐眼这么小，Gulf这么大，Daddy生我一定痛痛的。”

Gulf有点心疼地戳了戳Mew的肚脐眼。

Mew瞬间被戳到敏感点，像只泄了气的气球，但为了维持自己的形象，他又得暗自强撑。

Gulf被这神秘的洞穴吸引了，从此迷上了抠肚脐，不是自己的，是Mew的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 节奏酱：
> 
> Mew 爹，你当初揉的Gulf的小肚子，给你一分不剩，全还回来，甚至附赠小天使的抠肚脐服务……
> 
> 有谁知道，Gulf其实是个抠脚大汉呢……两人为这事情还吵过小架……


	10. 第十章

因为长相可爱，小嘴又甜，Gulf一直都是幼儿园里最受欢迎的小朋友，他有好多小迷妹和好兄弟，当然还有势如水火的对头们。

每天放学回家，Gulf总要叽叽喳喳地和Mew讲个不停。

被哪个小姑娘送小花了，

踢球把窗玻璃踢碎了，

胖揍了一顿死对头，

吃饭比赛得了第一……

……

Mew每当听到Gulf兴高采烈地呼喊：

“Daddy，我回来了！猜猜我今天在学校干了啥，听我说……”

他便开始头大。

只是，今天有些不同。

Gulf无精打采地进了门。

Mew抬眼一看，发现他的脸上明显挂着泪痕。

Mew瞬间就慌了：

“Gulf，我的小宝贝，怎么啦？谁欺负你了，我帮你去揍他！”

“Mew……呜呜呜呜呜呜……他们说……我才不是你的孩子……我只是个……梅林阿姨从垃圾堆里捡来的小垃圾……”

“Gulf，谁都可以是垃圾，但你，绝对不是！”Mew有点慌了，他不知道Gulf究竟从学校里知道了什么。

“Mew，你也不是我的daddy，你是个骗子，你的肚脐眼……才不能生小孩……”说完，Gulf崩溃地嚎啕大哭起来。

看到Gulf的样子，Mew便想起初遇Gulf时的场景，他心疼无比地走上前，把Gulf紧紧搂在怀里，轻轻地拍打他的背。

“Gulf，听我说，你的确不是我的孩子，骗了你是我不对，”他顿了顿，斟酌合适的理由。

“但你也不是梅林从垃圾堆里捡来的……”

“你是我从花园里……”Mew有点卡壳，他在绞尽脑汁。

“那里有一个非常，非常美丽的仙女，她抱着你……”

Gulf的抽泣顿了顿，变成了断续的呜咽。

“仙女把孩子交给了我，她说，‘Mew，这是我的孩子Gulf，是未来最厉害的天使，你喜欢他吗？’”

”我立马说喜欢，仙女就问，让他做你未来的妻子，你愿意吗？“

“我毫不犹豫地答应了，因为Gulf你那时候实在是太好看了，就像仙女一样。”

“仙女说，如果我愿意，就得和她签订一份契约，里面就说，要娶Gulf这样的天使，必须要准备2000万的礼金才行。”

“我那时候，一看见你，就被你迷住了，都没确认你是男是女，就答应了仙女的要求。”

“然后，我和仙女签订了契约，仙女立马就化成了一道光消失了，而你就在我家里住下了。”

“我后来发现，你有小叽叽，那会儿我特别生气。但又不敢不娶你，因为我不知道违背和仙女的契约会发生什么。”

“所以，我让梅林夫妻收养你，方便以后结婚。”

“让你叫我daddy，是因为我心里生气，仙女居然骗我。”

在Mew的急中生智下，这个故事被他圆得有理有据。

Gulf感觉好了些，但还是对仙女妈妈抛弃他而感到委屈不已。

“那我妈妈为什么要抛下我……是我不好吗？”Gulf的眼里盈满泪水，委屈巴巴地抬头看向Mew。

“妈妈是为了让你来人间历练啊，反正你以后都要和我结婚，所以就到我这里来历练啦~”

Gulf觉得Mew说得有道理，便又问道：“那你为什么看见我有小叽叽会生气？[○･｀Д´･ ○]是我的小叽叽不好看吗？”

Mew一时语塞，“对，都是我的错，我不该看见你有小叽叽生气，你的小叽叽最好看！原谅我吧，Gulf~ 嗯én~”Mew对Gulf眨了眨眼睛。

“行，2000万彩礼拿来！我就原谅你！”Gulf还是有些忿忿不平。

* * *


	11. 第十一章

Gulf自从知道自己是Mew即将下2000万聘礼的娶的未婚妻后，整个人的气质在那几天中发生了天翻地覆的变化。

有个比喻特别恰切。

一只勇猛好斗的小公鸡，一下子变成了一只争奇斗艳的小孔雀。

“Mew，我亲爱的 **秃头** 未婚夫~”

这一天下午，Gulf一进门就兴高采烈地大叫。

“我跟你说哦，你有竞争者了……”

“现在已经有漂亮妹妹开价3000万嫁妆，只为嫁给我。”

“还有一个特别帅的迷弟，他偷偷跟我说，他出5000万娶我。”

“哎呀，我到底该选谁好呢？”Gulf的表演动作夸张，他翘着兰花指，眼睛不断放电，但又故作为难的样子，左顾右盼。

“我的秃头Mew，嗯~哼~？”

“谁是秃头？”Mew失笑，这年代小孩子学啥都快，连年度情侣爱称都用上了，但他故意装傻岔开话题。

“要是不快点下手，你美丽可爱的未婚妻就要和别人走咯~“Gulf依旧不依不饶。

“哦~你要我怎么下手呢？”Mew的兴致也上来了，笑着看Gulf作妖。

“嗯，亲我一口~”Gulf也不知道该怎么下手。

Mew自然地起身，在Gulf的额头轻轻落下一吻。

Gulf不满了，嘟起小嘴，指着自己粉红的唇瓣，“不对，是这里诶，情人都这么亲的。”

Gulf的嘴唇粉粉嫩嫩，透着水光，仿佛清晨挂着露珠的成熟浆果。

Mew看着Gulf的嘴唇，不自觉咽了口水。

他的心跳漏了一拍。

是这儿吗？

……

这样对吗？

……

印象中，爸爸从来没亲过我的嘴唇。

妈妈也没有……

爸爸偶尔会这样偷偷地亲妈妈……

Mew犹疑起来。

Gulf等了半天，看见Mew还愣愣地看着自己的嘴，不由有些不开心。

“Mew，你是不是嫌我有小叽叽，根本就不想娶我！”

”不是，我没有……Gulf！“

在此刻，学霸Mew居然说不过幼儿园的奶娃娃。

“那你就得亲我！”Gulf不依不饶。

Mew不情不愿，伸手揽过Gulf的小脑袋，在他的唇瓣上，落下如羽毛般轻柔的吻，随后，便慌忙逃离了。

……

编织一个谎言，意味着需要同时准备千千万万个谎言来圆第一个谎。

鹅子变情人，初吻没了，爱情，看上去也和Gulf绑定了，Mew有些欲哭无泪。

* * *


	12. 第十二章

几年的时光轻轻划过，Mew正式迈入了青春期。

这几天，Mew总是从同一个氤氲缱绻的梦境中惊醒，伴随内裤的粘腻潮湿。

这个梦里，有一个男孩，皮肤细滑，四肢柔软，宛如一条水蛇，紧紧缠绕着他的身体，这令他有些许窒息感，但又有一种极为强烈的快感。

男孩的面部始终模糊不清，仿佛笼罩着一层迷雾，Mew看不清，但却觉得异常熟悉。

在梦里，他一遍遍亲吻着男孩，从额头到面颊，再到脖颈，一路向下亲吻，直到男孩的nipple尖。在这一个个相似的梦境里，Mew始终没有亲吻男孩的唇瓣，尽管它看上去如此地诱人。

如同清晨带着露水的浆果，鲜嫩欲滴，暗香袭人。

男孩的唇瓣因为不满而略微嘟起，仿佛不满于没有得到Mew嘴唇的照拂。

每当看到男孩的唇瓣，Mew便悸动不已，可每当他想冲破枷锁，探入那片秘密花园时，他便会惊醒。

他不知道，自己究竟在害怕什么。

他不断地试图回避这个梦境：更认真地读书学习，更努力地锻炼身体，他试图用身体的精疲力竭来抵抗梦境的缱绻缠绵。

可是，他失败了。

梦境里的男孩始终都在，面容和身影也愈发清晰，像极了Gulf。

Mew知道，他对他的宝贝Gulf，似乎产生了不应该有的心思。

自从Mew和Gulf的关系从父与子变成婚约者，他们的举止就变得愈发亲昵起来。

Gulf总是要求Mew要亲亲抱抱，而且指明了要Mew亲自己的小嘴巴才罢休，Mew总是不得不照办。

虽然只是嘴唇之间的物理碰触，不带其他任何意味，但Mew发现，自己的内心已经不知不觉间渐渐变味了。他开始不断克制日益膨胀的冲动——一种渴望深入其中，长驱直入的冲动。

Mew更为年长，尚且可以克制，但Gulf的反应就更加追随自己的本心些，他有时会伸出舌尖，轻轻地舔舐mew的唇瓣，因为在那总有一种淡淡的薄荷香气。

Gulf的舌尖像一只小猫，撩拨着mew的唇瓣，也撩拨着mew的心弦。

Mew想要耽溺其中，但又不愿陷入罪恶的深渊，他在罪恶的温柔缱绻和理性的克己复礼中进退维谷，痛苦不已。

Daddy，可以爱上自己的Baby吗？

如果我的父亲爱上我呢？

这样不对。

还没细想，Mew便拼命摇头。

Mew无法想象父亲用看向情人的目光看着自己，更无法想象他们接吻的场景。

他感到不适，感到恶心，也感到难受。

如果真是这样，我会很难过，而且妈妈会很难过。

如果父亲爱上我，谁又去爱妈妈呢？

Gulf还是个孩子，现在尚不懂事。

长大以后，他能接受他和曾和一个男人举止亲昵吗？

他能接受，他的Daddy曾经占有过他吗？

Mew愈发厌恶起自己这不堪的欲望来。


	13. 第十三章

又是一个伴随着下身的污浊醒来的早晨。

有的时候，欲望越是压制，越是高涨。

Mew看着身旁依偎着的Gulf，眸色幽深。

Gulf睡觉时，仿佛自带雷达，他总能精准地找到Mew的身影，然后向其靠近，再把四肢紧紧缠绕在Mew身上。Mew一次次将其推开，Gulf便一次次锲而不舍地趋附而上。

Mew几次挣扎无果后，只得放弃。

他温柔地抬起Gulf的肢体，小心翼翼地抽身离去，他亟需纾解欲望和清理自己。

温暖的水流从头顶倾泻而下，Mew背靠墙壁，闭着双眼，手指在penis处，上下律动，脑海中不断构思着妖娆女子的形象。

女子的形象逐渐清晰，肤如凝脂，四肢柔软，胸部扁平，全身散发着奶香，嗓音不娇不媚，有着少年的英气。女子的双腿盘着Mew的腰际，喘息难耐。

Mew的欲望愈发昂扬起来。

水乳交融之际，脑海中的“女子”难耐地叫了一声，“Daddy~”，Mew被这呼唤吓得一个激灵，同时也达到欲望的顶峰。

释放带来的不是解脱，而是深深的罪恶感。

这种情感过于不堪，他难以启齿，只得憋在心里，日渐透不过气。

这天，Tong邀请他出门聚会，Mew曾经总因为要陪Gulf而推脱，今天，Mew想换个环境透透气，便答应了Tong的邀请。

这个年纪的孩子最是好奇与叛逆，刚刚有了自己的意识，想要向世界宣告自己的长大。他们勾肩搭背，好奇地迈入酒吧，点了各种好看的鸡尾酒。

Mew本想推拒，但心情过于郁闷，便接过了Tong递过的酒。

酒水的颜色颇似柠檬汁，在酒吧的五彩灯光下，散发着水晶般神秘的光泽。

Mew浅酌一口，一种烈酒的火辣与苦涩在他的舌尖炸开，他不适地皱了皱眉。但奇异的是，紧接着一种属于柑橘类水果的清香便从舌尖温柔地蔓延开来，还带着海盐的咸味与苦涩。

酒精顺着喉咙一路向下流淌，在Mew的体内点起了一把火，Mew希望扑灭这火焰，便又喝了一大口，只是，火似乎烧得更旺了。

辛辣，苦涩，酸咸。

他想找个人倾诉自己的痛苦。

“Tong，我喜欢上一个，不该喜欢的人。”Mew艰难开口。

“爱情，哪有什么该不该的呢？爱就爱了呗。这又不是你的错。”Tong不以为意。

“说，是不是看上我女朋友了，这么郁闷的样子？”Tong揽着Mew的肩膀，开个玩笑。

“不是……”Mew说不下去了，他开不了口。

他朝Tong挤出一个笑脸，然后先行离开了。

回去的时候，Gulf早已进入甜美的梦乡。

Gulf的身上始终带着一股奶香，混着沐浴露的香气，宛如出尘的仙子。

Mew看着如此可爱的睡颜，不自觉地深吸一口气。

熟睡的Gulf仿佛梦到了好吃的美食，他嘟囔了几声，咂咂嘴，嘴唇嘟起，带着童真的懵懂与快乐。

Mew按捺不住内心的欲望，向Gulf的嘴唇靠近。

他轻轻地，慢慢地，在Gulf的唇尖落下一吻。

Gulf仿佛闻到了Mew的口中散发的醇香，他伸出舌尖，舔了舔Mew的嘴唇，Mew一时呆愣，Gulf的舌尖便径直探入Mew的口中。

Gulf的舌尖如同好hào玩的小猫，四处撩拨。

Mew一直压抑的欲望被这撩拨彻底点燃。他伸出舌尖，积极地回应着Gulf调皮的舌尖，还攻城略地，在Gulf的口腔中撩拨，翻卷。

Gulf喜欢上了这带着果香还灵活无比的“棒棒糖”，他用牙齿轻轻咬住这棒棒糖，不让他逃脱，然后便用自己的舌头轻轻舔舐起来。

Mew的欲望难耐，他在Gulf身边躺下，伸出手，抚摸着Gulf光滑的肌肤。

Gulf似乎很喜欢这带有力量的摩挲，他张开嘴，发出一声舒适的嘤咛。

“Daddy~啥时候才回家呀？”他含糊不清的念叨着。

Mew的理智瞬间被拉回不少，他立马从Gulf身边离开，冲进洗手间，让自己冷静下来。

长夜难眠。

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咳咳，这里是有梗的，  
> 一个拍了45min的吻戏，只因Gulf忍不住要回吻的梗。


	14. 第十四章

Mew真的害怕了。

他害怕自己再不主动远离Gulf，他将坠入万劫不复的深渊。

他想要逃离一段时间，他想要冷静下来，想清一些事情。

正好最近Tong邀请他去日本东京参加一个夏令营，他毫不犹豫地答应了。

Gulf也参加了一个学校组织的短途旅行活动，去曼谷附近的 bangsean体验为期1周的渔村生活。

起飞前，Mew突然感到一阵没有来由的不安，他按捺住走下飞机的冲动，闭上了眼睛，等待飞机的起飞。

飞行的时候，Mew陷入了深深的梦魇。

在那个梦里，Gulf出落成了翩翩少年，挺拔俊秀，就像出尘的仙子一般，他微笑着朝Mew的方向招手，眼里满是爱意。

Mew正想要向他挥手回应，却发现身旁出现一个窈窕的女子，她如小鹿般快乐地向Gulf怀里扑去，Gulf一把接住了她，微笑着弹了弹她的额头。

两个人浓情蜜意，琴瑟和谐。

Mew伸出的手无措地停在半空，他看着眼前的两人，局促不安。

他应该祝福他们的，可是他的心为何如缺了一块似的空空落落？

泪水顺着眼角划过，划入衣领，再不见踪影。

飞机落地，新的旅程正式开启。

夏令营活动非常充实，异国风情也让大家惊叹不已，但是Mew始终无法全身心地投入其中，他心神不宁，惴惴不安，总有一种失魂落魄感。

直到一天深夜，家里打来电话，母亲的嗓音略显焦急：“Mew…有个事要告诉你…”

一种不祥的感觉袭来。

“Gulf今天和同学去海边玩的时候，失踪了。到处都找不到他，我们已经报警了，现在警察正在海岸线附近搜索……”

Mew愣住了，电话从手中滑落，后面母亲说的他已然听不清晰。

Gulf失踪了，他会去哪里？

我，一定要，把他找回来……

Mew的心惶惶不安，在胸口咚咚跳个不停，他努力深呼吸，想让自己放松一些，但只觉得愈发透不过气。他不住地颤抖，冷汗湿透了他的衣襟。

他努力克制着情绪，联系塞巴斯钦，让他帮忙定好那天晚上最近的航班机票。

随后便匆匆收拾随身物品，向机场赶去。

……

一路上，Mew的脑海始终循环着一个问题：

Gulf，

你究竟在哪里？

我要到哪里去找你……

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 节奏酱：  
> Mew爹曾说过，如果有一天nong不见了，我会坐飞机飞向他。


	15. 第十五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把我自己写哭了。  
> 慎入慎入！！！  
> 但绝对是HE的那种！！！

饶是Mew已坐了当晚最近的航班，到达bangsean的时候，也已是第二天的清晨。  
焦灼的时光在这旅途中一点点流逝，天空从幕布般的深蓝，逐渐变亮，直至变成如大海一般的湛蓝，海天相接，不知边界。

  
Mew彻夜未曾阖眼，眼里爬满血丝，却丝毫不觉疲倦。  
到达酒店的时候，他看了一眼眼前的海，湛蓝迷人，但幽深到令人恐惧。  
父母和管家已在此等候一段时间。  
“Mew，你的脸色看起来很不好，先休息一会儿吧。”母亲看着Mew，面容中满是忧色。  
“不，我不累。”Mew摆摆手，把行李递给管家。  
“现在有什么新的线索吗？或者，可以和我讲讲当时到底是什么情况吗？”Mew竭力克制自己的焦灼与无助。  
“Gulf的学校前几天组织了这个少年营活动，让他们来体验渔村生活。”  
“Gulf特别开心，和几个朋友一起参加了这个活动。”  
“一直到昨天上午，他们还是在一起的。”  
“直到昨天下午，朋友发现Gulf不见了，就赶紧联系了老师。”  
“一群人一起去周围找他，但周围的人都没有看见他的踪影。”  
“直到最后，在海滩上发现一双Gulf穿的拖鞋。”  
“之后，他们便立刻报警了。”  
“警察立刻排查了周围的监控和经过的人员。”  
“除了往海边走的方向没有监控探头，其余地方都排除了。Gulf没有往这些地方经过……”  
“Gulf，有可能，不小心……”  
Mew立刻打断了母亲的话，“好了，够了……”  
“现在，警察正在组织渔船打捞……”  
母亲还是说了下去。  
其实，当听到这个消息的时候，Mew的反应并不是悲痛欲绝，而是感到非常，非常的怪异。  
事情发生得过于突然，突然到令他完全无法接受这一切的进展，他感受到了一种不真实感，觉得自己只是在做一个异常悲伤的梦，或是在进行一场虚假的悲剧演出。  
潜意识中，他觉得这一切都不真实，所有的一切都是一场谎言。  
事实上，Gulf未曾消失，他会一直陪伴自己，他们一起长大，一起变老，一起坐在老人椅上回顾往昔。  
可是，现在的确到处都找不到Gulf。  
他会去哪儿呢？  
会不会这只是一个恶作剧？  
等Gulf回来，我一定要好好教育他，他这样会让我担心，会让大家都担心……  
Mew不由这样思考着。  
但是周围人的反应却在无情地把他从这场幻境中割裂出来。  
Mew不情愿，但又不得不渐渐接受这样的事实，  
Gulf消失了，好像永远找不到了……  
Mew好像丢失了极为珍贵的宝物般，失魂落魄。  
他开始在bangsean上毫无目的地找寻。  
每个和Gulf身形相似的男孩都会令他心神一震，但每当发现所见非所思后，他又蓦然沮丧。  
心情如是起起落落，宛如身旁的潮水，涨涨退退。  
心中的泪水化为汗水蒸发在空气里，盐分则析成结晶，细细的贴在Mew的身上。  
Mew就这样，毫无目的地在海边徘徊。  
不思饮食，不觉疲倦。  
他在等一个人出现，  
只是，这人，可能再也不会出现……  
……  
3天后。  
海滩上漂来一具浮尸。  
初步鉴定，身形类似8岁男童，警局立刻联系了Mew的家人。  
Mew的父母接电话后，避开了Mew，自行前往辨认。  
浮尸漂了几天，面部早已模糊不清。他和Gulf一般大小，但是泡的有些发胀，看不出原来的形貌。   
但关键的一点是，男童身上穿的衣服和Gulf失踪那天穿的衣服别无二致。


	16. 第十六章

死者为8岁男童，根据尸体变化以及尸体周围微生物分析，死亡时间大致为72小时前。

死者身上无明显外伤痕迹，初步判定死因为失足溺水。

死者面容有被海鸟啄食痕迹，有些模糊不清，但从身着衣物上看，却为Gulf无疑。

形貌体征，死亡时间均和Gulf一一对应。

Mew的父母签署了拒绝进行进一步尸检的同意书，只希望Gulf可以完完整整、体体面面地离开。

就这样，遗体被领回寺庙，装进了精致的水晶棺材里。

Mew想要看看Gulf的最后一面，却被母亲拼命拦住了。

“Mew，这次就算妈妈求你了，行吗？我希望，存在于你记忆中的Gulf，永远都是最可爱帅气的。我相信Gulf也不会愿意让你看到他这样的，好吗？”母亲面容悲戚。

Mew有点听不懂母亲说的话，木然地点了点头。

他仍然分不清，什么是现实，什么是梦魇。

不久之后，便举行了隆重的葬礼。

葬礼在寺庙里举行。

明黄色的庙堂中央，摆着Gulf的照片，小男孩摆着自认为极其酷的姿势，但又笑得极为灿烂。

僧人们围着棺椁一轮轮地转圈，一遍遍地念经。

不停地有人来给Gulf送行。

Mew身着素衣，麻木地给来人行礼。

眼前的一切看起来都模糊且不真实，庙堂中央的水晶棺椁，也仿佛氤氲着一层雾气，里面不知道躺的是谁。

僧人们念经时所敲打的鼓声，一声声敲进Mew的心里，沉闷且令人窒息，仿佛擂进胸口的闷拳。

Mew被这一阵阵令人胸口钝痛的声音渐渐唤醒。

他渐渐意识到，自己丢失的珍宝，真的再也不会回来了……

仪式行毕，棺椁被送进了焚烧炉。

火光被重重铁门遮挡。

一股热气扑面而来，带着陪葬品的焦糊味。

看着紧闭的炉门，Mew泪流满面。

……

他再也不是谁的Daddy，

也再也不会有个叫Gulf的男孩，

唤他Daddy，

再也不会有个人，

让他如此心动难耐。

他与Gulf相遇这7年的，

以及今后的所有快乐，

也随着这场火，

一起烟消云散了。

……

一天夜晚，Mew又去了那个海边漫步。

海风习习，天气凉爽。

潮水一浪接着一浪，向Mew的脚上涌来，而后又迫不及待地退去，像个顽皮的小孩。

月亮又大又圆，不高不低地缀在空中，向海上洒下片片波光。

天上有月亮，海上有波光，海天相映，景色迷人。

走了许久，Mew看到附近有块礁石，便爬上去坐了下来。

他抱膝坐着，静静地看着月亮，喃喃自语：

“今晚月色真美啊~”

月色迷人，Mew痴痴地看了许久，不由得有些乏了，便找个舒服的姿势躺了下来，吹着海风，听着海潮，渐渐地，他睡着了。

当Mew醒来时，发现自己已彻底躺在一片海水中。

海水涌了上来，盖住了他的口鼻，他立马想要挣扎离开。

但是脚被卡在礁石缝里，挣脱不开。

他努力挣扎，却愈发透不过气。

海水一浪又一浪地升高，彻底把Mew埋在了海里。

Mew的氧气耗尽，就这样失去了意识。

冥冥中，他感到自己仿佛进入了另一维空间，在他的眼前走马灯似的快速播放着他前半生的经历：

从他记事起的片段开始，逐帧快进：

和父母相伴的时光，和同学嬉戏的时光，做功课的时光，练习乐器的时光……

但里面出现最多的，还是各个场景中的Gulf，

Gulf会笑了，Gulf会坐起来了，Gulf会叫Daddy了，Gulf会走路了，Gulf看见自己去上学，难过地哭了，Gulf把自己最喜欢的零食全送自己了，Gulf亲自己了……

渐渐地，Mew弥留的意识开始消散于虚无，但他感到一阵解脱，因为他可以去陪伴Gulf了，尽管这样很对不起爱他的家人，但Mew已经尽力了。

对不起，再见。

来生，再做你们的子女吧……

……

突然，Mew被人从水里捞了出来。

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 节奏：
> 
> 就……糖里带刀。
> 
> 顶着锅盖逃走。


	17. 第十七章

Mew得救了。

塞巴斯钦发现了他的异常，在最后关键关头，找到了他，并把他救了起来。

Mew被紧急送往医院 。

看着全身插满管子的Mew，母亲和梅林哭得伤心欲绝。

她们陪伴在床前，日夜不停地守着Mew。

终于有一天，Mew醒了。

母亲跪倒在地，她恳求Mew，要好好活下去。

“Mew，我的傻孩子……我们知道你爱Gulf，但你知道，我们也爱你吗？”

“Gulf是你的宝贝，但你也是我们的宝贝……”

“或许你的来世会满是幸福，但今生，请陪在我们身边好吗？”

母亲满眼泪水，声音哽咽。

“爸爸妈妈一定是修炼了好多轮回，才修来了Mew做我们的宝贝……“

”Mew……请……多陪陪我们，好吗？”

母亲的声音中满是卑微与恳求。

她以前一直都是个克制温婉的女人，这样情绪外露的她，并不多见。

Mew伸出自己苍白的手，盖在了母亲的手上：

他轻轻地、郑重地向母亲点头。

生活终将还是要继续下去，尽管生命里不会再有他的挚爱。

他还有为人子女的责任，责任心不容许他就此轻易放弃。

没有Gulf的生活，也该认认真真过下去。

在这几年里，Mew把所有精力都投入到了功课与公益事业上。

他终究没有采纳祖母学医的建议，而是选择进入了泰国顶级学府学习工程学。

Mew向来都擅长把该做的事做到最好 。

喜欢的事，他比谁都认真坚持，不喜欢的事，他也能逼自己做到最好。

他不喜欢起大早上课，也对物理兴致缺缺。

但是，29满绩的热力学，他没上几节课，也能考前一天突击，拿28。

满分40的学科，他能拿40。

功课全A，笔记全校传抄，以 一等荣誉生毕业。

他仍是想要进一步深造，因为，他想要为这个世界留下些什么。

Mew决定升学。

最后，他选择了朱拉隆功大学，在那继续学习工程学。

不学习的时候，他就去做功德。

因为Gulf的缘故，他特别喜欢小孩子。

他常常去福利院里，给孩子们上课，陪他们做游戏。

小孩子天真自然，有时可爱，有时讨嫌，就像小时候的Gulf一样。

有时，拗不过孩子们的央求，Mew就给他们唱歌，边弹边唱。

他常常给他们弹唱 《วาฬเกยตื้น 搁浅的鲸鱼 》。

歌曲的旋律温柔轻快，但有一种淡淡的忧伤萦绕其间。

Mew很喜欢这首歌。

每当唱到”因为我是搁浅而亡的蓝鲸，心碎一地沉于深海里“时，Mew就会忍不住泪流满面。

他的Gulf沉于海底，这是他这辈子永远绕不开的痛。

* * *

节奏：

膜拜一波我们的学霸Mew,以下资料均来自超话。

侵删，侵删，侵删。

P1：Mew的功课全A。

P2：Mew超人一般的自学能力。热力学拿28。

P3:笔记流传学弟学妹。

其实还有功课满分创历史的事。这里暂时无图。

关于Mew对儿童相关慈善事业的投入：这是最近的一次。

Mew对粉丝的影响：


	18. 第十八章

Gulf离开有十年了。

Mew这三千六百多天每时每刻都在思念他。

每年Gulf生日的月份，Mew便会给他买生日礼物。

9岁的礼物是个足球：

希望你别忘了和新朋友一起挥洒汗水哦。

10岁的礼物是个捕梦网：

希望你远离噩梦~

但Mew也偷偷希望Gulf能天天出现在自己梦里。

11岁的礼物是个一套小西装：

Gulf是个帅气的小大人了，

要变得更加懂事哦~

12岁的礼物是个存钱罐：

希望Gulf也能有自己的小金库，

买好多好多自己想要的东西。

13岁的礼物是个日记本：

如果有开心或不开心的事，

可以写在日记里哦~

14岁的礼物是个MP3：

开始耍酷装帅的了吧，

可以多唱歌哦~

15岁的礼物是个游戏机：

最新的游戏机，

但不要玩物丧志啊~

16岁的礼物是个吉他：

弹吉他很有趣，

可以和我一起练习哦~

17岁的礼物是封情书：

Gulf，

我不知道，

我是什么时候喜欢上你的。

是第一眼看见你的时候吗？

不，好像没那么早。

是你喊我秃头丈夫的时候吗？

不，好像也没那么晚。

我对你的心动好像是一点点累加的，就像种子偷偷种进土壤，一点点生根发芽。

我不记得是什么时候对你的喜欢渐渐变了味道。

我只记得，

当你因为我受伤而大哭不止时，我很心动。

当你穿着公主裙在舞台表演时，我很心动。

当你偷偷亲我的时候，我很心动。

当你和爸妈一起计划好了给我生日惊喜时，我很心动。

到后来，

我只要默默看着你，

我的心就会砰砰乱跳。

我不知道我的喜欢是对是错，

可是在我还没来得及说出口的时候，

你就不见了。

Gulf，

我喜欢你。

真的真的很喜欢你。

寺里的僧人说，这辈子一起做功德，下辈子还能再见面。

我这辈子连你的份一起做了，

我们下辈子再相遇，好吗？

Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat 

18岁的礼物是个订婚戒指。

两个人都有，

Cartier的三色戒指，白金、黄金、玫瑰金，分别对应友情、亲情和爱情。

Mew很喜欢这个寓意，还私心希望他们这辈子、下辈子乃至生生世世都能在一起。

他小心翼翼戴上其中一只。

套在无名指上，大小正合适。

另一只他郑重地放在Gulf的小龛前，

和前面的礼物放在一起。

不管Gulf同意与否，他们都算是要结婚啦~

Mew有些高兴，但更多的是悲伤。

* * *

**tgr写中文可还行……**

**魔幻现实，魔幻现实，别太在意细节，233333……**

**关于卡地亚的戒指的来源科普——**

****

**三个环圈，三种颜色，玫瑰K金、黄K金和白K金，和谐地交织在一起，神秘莫测。 具有远见卓识的路易・卡地亚（Louis Cartier）先生于1924年设计出Trinity三色金戒指。 三色金具有三种象征： 玫瑰K金代表爱情， 白K金代表友情， 黄K金代表亲情。 经典的Trinity三色金戒指从此成为承载永恒情感的珠宝系列。**

****

尽管被官方否认了，但我还是想YY一下嘛~

真的很像哎~

（套上这个大钻戒，糕糕就是我的人啦~）


	19. 第十九章

除了继续学业，Mew这学期还担任了统计学助教的工作。

因为外形帅气，说话风趣，Mew的课很受欢迎。

但上他的课的女孩子们又都很忧伤，因为优秀的男人总会早早地被绑定，Mew手上的戒指总能恰到好处地刺痛她们的眼。

不是没有人迎难而上过，但所有人都会被Mew客气而疏离地直接拒绝，没有一丝转圜余地。

大家都羡慕那个被Mew所钟情的神秘女子，关于她的传言数见不鲜，而且神乎其神。

有人说，这名女子是王室贵女，因贵贱有别，所以从未踏足过这平民待着的校园；

也有人说，这位未婚妻是国内巨贾的独女，集万千宠爱和数不尽的财富于一身，Mew和女子在一场私人舞会中一见钟情，坠入爱河；

甚至有人说，Mew趋炎附势，攀上了政要的千金……不过这种说法一被提出，就会遭到周围人的围攻，无他，Mew自为豪门，根本不需委身巴结……

关于戒指另一半的传言五花八门，但有一点在流言中始终未变——Mew已有婚约且情感稳定。

但只有Mew自己和周围亲密的朋友知道，Mew的爱人确有其人，只是天人两隔，此生不得相见。

朋友们虽不赞同Mew的选择，但还是极有默契地保持缄默。

所以，所有人都知道，长相帅气，成绩优异的校园风云人物Mew，已经名花有主了，纵然许多芳心黯然憔悴，但生活还得继续，课还得照上，只是上课的目的单纯变成了欣赏伊人，凑足出勤率，再求帅气助教看在出勤率的份上保他们不要挂科。

这天，Mew起晚了，因为隔夜忙于实验睡得太晚。

他急得早饭没吃，便驱车匆匆赶往校园，一下车，抓起教具，便往教室狂奔。

当跑到走廊拐角的时候，Mew和一个男生迎面撞了个满怀。

男生身材瘦高，走路时正看着手机屏幕，冷不丁地被Mew一撞，便扑到了Mew怀里，手机也飞了出去。

Mew的教具也洒落一地，但他暂时顾不上这些了，而是急忙关心怀里的男生，是否安好。

男生抬起头，面容间有些愠色，想要发作但又强行忍住的样子，他摸了摸自己的额头，闷闷地说着：“没事，下次……”

当看清男生的面庞时，Mew立马愣住了。

这个人的面容在他的日思夜想中出现过无数次，有年轻的，有变老的，有开心的，有难过的……

Mew对这张脸真的太熟悉了。

但这次的却是最鲜活的，鲜活得就像记忆中的Gulf复活了一样。

Mew说不出话来，他下意识地想要去抚摸男子的脸庞。

男生看到Mew时，也愣住了，嘴里的抱怨没了下文。

他脸上的愠色早已消失不见，只有满脸的惊讶，还有一种从眼神中迸发出来的惊喜。

男生喃喃问道：

“我们，是不是，在哪里见过？”

* * *

重逢啦，我好激动！！！激动到语无伦次！！！

**想找个哥哥弟弟重逢配图意思一下的，结果，这俩不是上演“我一见你，我的笑意就忍不住”的戏码，就是俩人对视距离过于接近……**

尽量找个图意思一下，但是弟弟嘴角的笑意还是藏不住啊……（你到底是有多喜欢哥哥呀，我摔……）


	20. 第二十章

“叮铃铃玲玲……”

上课铃声在他们的耳边炸响。

Mew立马回过神，收回了自己的手，他赶忙蹲下身，帮男生捡掉落的手机。

手机被这冲击飞得极远，先撞到墙上，而后又被弹到地上。

毫无意外，屏碎了。

Mew满怀歉意，但又赶时间，便和男生说道：“真的很对不起，我是统计课的任教老师，我现在急着去上课，你下课来L419找我好吗，我叫Suppasit Jongcheveevat，请相信我，我不会赖账的！”

男生毫不在意地接过自己伤痕累累自己的手机，当看见Mew的戒指的时候，他的动作停滞了片刻，但这停滞太短暂了，Mew没有留意到男生的反应。

“L419吗，我正要去那儿上课，一起走吧，P'Suppasit 老师~”男生的语气很轻松，在叫Mew的名字时，尾音还稍稍上扬，显得可爱俏皮。

两人一起收拾完散落一地的材料，快步走向教室。

“你也选修了我的课吗？怎么以前没见过你？”

一路上，Mew拼命克制自己眼神老往男生脸上飘的冲动。

“我前几天刚回国，所以缺勤啦~有材料手续的，不要挂我科哦，老师~”

男生诙谐地回答，还俏皮地和Mew眨了眨眼。

“嗯……嗯……不会的。”Mew手足无措起来。

今天的课，Mew上得格外不在状态，小错不断，不是把a说成b，就是翻错PPT课件，而且，他总是克制不住自己往男生的方位偷看的冲动。

不过，每次的偷看都会被男生发现。

男生会冲他甜甜一笑，现出两颗浅浅的酒窝。

Mew的心弦被这笑容轻易地拨动了，余韵不断在心头缭绕。

这种感觉很奇妙，仿佛清晨第一颗露珠轻轻落入池塘，引起一圈圈涟漪，又如同满树樱花中蓦然吹来的春风，也好似夏日阵雨前的阵阵蛙鸣……

明艳而又灵动，如同一切美好故事的起源。

Mew的心绪乱了，心砰砰乱跳，仿佛里面有只小鹿在四处蹦跶。

他愈发手忙脚乱。

这次干脆到达极点，电脑在他的迷之操作下，当机了。

教室里立马哗然一片。

Mew也不磨蹭，当下宣布提前下课，没上完的内容下次补上。

同学们欢呼着急忙收拾东西离开。

Mew也收拾教具，逃也是的离开了教室。

似乎完全忘了自己刚刚才说过不会赖账的话。

Mew面无表情地向前疾走着，杂乱的心绪扭结成一团。

他对一个素昧平生的陌生人一见钟情了，而且，只是因为那个人有着和记忆中的Gulf极为相似的面容。

他挚爱的Gulf已经永远离开了他，而他自己也在神明面前向Gulf郑重求婚，他怎么可以这么轻易就变了心？

这是神灵对他的考验吗？

Mew在看见男生时雀跃的心，就这样，又被自己用愧疚的枷锁一圈圈缠绕起来。

* * *

节奏：

情人相见不相识。

今日份的内容不太有趣。

拿一点图来相互印证一下我的故事里面的原型好了。

**中文版Mew的助教史：**

****

****

**（说实话，我的老师如果这么帅，我没法好好听课。）**


	21. 第二十一章

云欲静而风自吹 (一)

Mew想要主动远离这罪恶的诱惑。

这次的授课内容他准备地极为认真，一是为了让自己即使不小心瞥见男生，也不至于自乱阵脚，二是为了让所有人都能听懂内容，不要再留他在教室答疑解惑。

他觉得，与男生在一起的每一分每一秒都让他如坐针毡，他怕自己一不小心，就陷入泥沼。

“这节课的内容就到这里，下次课讲参数检验，记得及时预习功课，我下节课要请你们回答问题的。同学们，再见！”

“谢谢老师，老师再见！”

感谢与道别的声音在教室里此起彼伏。

Mew不自觉松了一口气，还好，没有人留他下来回答问题。

他收拾好讲义，准备离开。

“P'Suppasit 老师~”男生立马站了起来，“请等一下~”

Mew的动作停了下来，手微微颤抖，他故作镇定地抬头：

“怎么了？”

男生面露笑意朝他走近，还扬了扬自己碎成一块块的手机屏幕。

Mew一下子反应过来，昨天他心头太乱，直接丢下男生跑了。

他满脸通红，紧张得开始全身冒汗，立即在自己前后裤子口袋到处摸索。

好不容易摸到了钱包，颤颤巍巍打开，结果发现，里面只有银行卡。

Mew为难起来。

他实在不想和男生独处，但又不好意思做错事不赔偿。

犹豫片刻，他便下定决心，抽出一张银行卡，飞快地写下密码，塞到男生手里，不等男生接稳，便想逃走。

男生一把抓住了他的手腕。

“P'Suppasit 老师~请不要走，我不是这个意思~"

Mew被男生抓着手腕，一脸不知所措。

“那个……我刚回国，落了很多课程，P'Suppasit 老师可以帮我补课吗？”

男生眉目含笑，语气轻柔，整个人看起来就像一只在摇尾巴的小奶狗。

Mew不敢看他的眼睛，拒绝的话到嘴边也咽了下去。

“唔……好。”

男生的眼神又亮了一些，像星星一样，夺目到Mew的心又漏跳一拍。

“这样吧，这几天下课后，我们就在这里补习好吗？”

“嗯嗯，超级谢谢P'Suppasit 老师！”

男生超级开心，单手给Mew行合十礼，但不知他是否是故意的，男生另一只手始终紧紧抓着Mew的手腕，从未松开。

“对了，还没问过，请问你叫什么？”

“我叫Kanawut Traipipattanapong，老师叫我G……Bii就好~”

G的发音含在嘴里，Mew以为是男生的口音问题，Kanawut的K发得像G一样。

“Bii吗？真是可爱的名字呀~“

Mew不理会刚刚的疑惑，继续和这个叫Bii的男生聊天。

“嗯~因为我一直都很可爱呐~”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boo和bii~


	22. 第二十二章

云欲静而风自吹 (二)

有的事情，一旦开始，就如同推倒了第一块多米诺骨牌一样，以后如何发展，是完全不受人主观控制的。

Mew和Bii的相遇次数，呈现几何式增长曲线。

餐厅、教室、洗手间、健身房……

Mew觉得自己无论去哪里，Bii总能恰到好处地在那里出现，然后朝Mew甜甜地笑，还热情地打招呼：

“真巧，老师也在这儿~”

他决定去图书馆躲着，顺便借本书看看。

书丛中翻找许久，一本书吸引了他的视线——《Pillow Thoughts》。

Mew小心翼翼地抽出图书，打开扉页，赫然看见这本书的上一个借阅者：Kanawut Traipipattanapong。 

签名有些潦草，但毫无疑问，是Bii的字迹。

Mew的心跳不受控制地加速起来，他的脸颊微微发烫，他一直竭力在否认，自己是期待这种巧合，这种相遇的。

仿佛有冥冥中有一条红线，把他们两个联结起来。

犹豫片刻，Mew还是决定看看这本书。

他找了个位置，安安静静地看起书来。

书中的内容就如标题一般，是躺在枕头上的随想。

各种小的心情片段都会用短句描绘下来，有时快乐，有时哀伤；看得出来，作者是个温柔多情的女子。

Mew随意翻看着，他有些惊异，这个世界上有个女子，准确的描绘出了他现在的心理状态：

> **The night covers my tears, but my heart is still aching after all these years.**

他想起了Gulf。

他的心隐隐作痛起来。

他又往后翻阅着。

> **If your heart is missing someone. Sometimes I wonder if the people farthest away from us are the people who know us the most. Everyone seems to think that love like this doesn’t exist with distance.**

距离这么远的爱情不会存在吗？

Mew皱了皱眉，不赞同地合上了书。

即使距离再遥远，爱也是始终存在，不会变的。

Mew一遍遍地在心中默念。

他决定回去，回家陪陪Gulf。

路过球场的时候，他看到了纵意驰骋，挥洒汗水的Bii。

男孩四肢修长，动作灵活。

他踢球踢得极好，而且攻势猛烈，全然不见他和Mew一起时的表现出的青涩腼腆。

Mew的脚步不自觉慢了下来。

砰！

一记漂亮的射门！

周围响起一阵欢欣鼓舞，Bii开心地朝队友跑去，要和他们击掌庆祝。

在跑动的时候，男孩似有所察，他猛然朝Mew的方向转头看去。

Mew霎时无所遁形，只得尴尬地向Bii竖起大拇指。

Bii笑得愈发灿烂了，他立马抛弃队友，朝Mew跑来，还一边说着，“老师~不要走，等等我！”

夕阳西下，橙色的阳光斜斜的照在大地上，给一切都镀上了一层层次丰富的暗金色，Bii的周身也闪耀着一圈光芒，如梦似幻。

Mew不由想起以前随口骗Gulf的那个仙女的故事。

“P'Suppasit 老师~后天下午我们学院有足球比赛，来给我加油好吗？”

男孩的表情柔和，眼睛湿漉漉的，仿佛小奶狗。

又来了。

……

Mew决定拒绝。

“Bii~对不起，后天下午我有组会要参加……我先预祝你们胜利吧~”

小奶狗眼中的光立刻熄了大半，愁容满面的样子，惹人怜爱。

Mew开始怀疑自己做了什么天怒人怨的坏事。

“好吧……那……老师，再见……”男孩肉眼可见地萎靡下来，他强打精神和Mew道别，然后慢慢踱回球场。

看着他的背影，Mew百感交集。

\----------------------------------------------------------------

2天后，足球场。

Mew终究还是去了，在Bii的比赛进行到一半的时候。

他悄悄地站在迷妹的后面，看着在球场上奔跑的Bii。

Bii今天极其不在状态，前两日张扬的神色早已消失殆尽，此时的他被两名对手左右包围着。

对手似乎知道这个队员是主力，所以集中力量对付Bii。

Bii神色不耐，想要突围出去。

Mew留意到其中一名对方球员伸出双臂，似怀抱姿势，挡住了Bii的去路，Bii当机立断转头要跑，却不知另一名队员伸出的脚正等着他掉进陷阱。

一声闷响，伴着观众的惊呼，Bii重重地摔倒在地。

Mew的身体先一步大脑的反应，奋力跑了起来。

他不顾一切地冲到球场上，此时Bii抱着膝盖，疼得脸都白了，冷汗不停地从脑门渗出来。

Mew的心疼得一点点地揪紧。

他拨开了围在Bii一旁的人，单膝跪地，一只手抱着Bii的肩，一只手从他膝盖下穿过，腰部发力，一下把Bii抱起，往保健室赶去。

Bii趁势搂住了Mew的脖子。

“Bii，感觉怎么样，伤得重吗？”

"没事，还好。”Bii闷闷地回答。

不一会儿，他又道：

“P'Suppasit 老师~你来看我啦~"

“嗯。”Mew轻声回应。

“唉，我今天都没让你看见我的一成实力，我就挂彩下场了……”Bii沮丧地低头。

“没事，我已经见识过你的实力了~Bii超厉害的！”Mew像个爸爸，安慰着沮丧的儿子。

“那……我也能叫你P‘Mew吗？”Bii语气里的沮丧立马消失了大半，又变成了一只软乎乎的小奶狗。

“嗯。”Mew轻声答应。

两个人又相顾无言，迎着晚霞，朝保健室走去。

* * *

**节奏：**

**几个梗说一下：**

**1、Pillow thoughts**

是Mew爹推荐的书，挺治愈的小段子，英文不是很难，推荐难过的时候看看。

**2、奔跑救人梗**

****


	23. 第二十三章

Bii的膝关节韧带扭伤了，伤得不轻，左腿的膝盖立马肿了起来，表皮透出一片青紫色，校医赶忙拿来冰袋，敷在他的膝盖上，之后便急忙和Mew一起把Bii送去医院。

除了敷上冰袋的时候，Bii因为刺激深吸了一口气，其余时候只是咬着下唇，一眼不发，这个样子酷似Gulf小时候因为贪玩弄伤自己的模样。

Mew真的好想把Gulf揽入自己的怀里，轻柔地拍着他的背，就像小时候那样，但是，他不应该，也不能这样，所以，他只是轻轻地揉乱Bii的头发，柔声说着：“Bii一定会很快好起来的。”

“嗯，谢谢P‘Mew。”

Bii轻声答应。

拍片结果出来，还好，韧带没断，只是扭伤，但情况有点严重，需要绑一个星期的石膏，固定损伤部位。

Mew的心依旧刺痛着，因为，这是，无妄之灾。

结束治疗后，Mew开车把Bii送回了他的公寓。

Bii一个人住，进门的时候，整个房间黑暗又空荡，唯有清冷的月光洒在地上。

一种复杂的情感浮上Mew心头。

他想要留下来，陪陪男孩……

但此时的Bii却格外乖巧懂事，

“P’Mew，你今天已经很累了，先回去吧，我一个人也可以的~”说着，就挤出一个月牙一般的笑容。

Mew讶异。

“你真的可以吗？”

“嗯嗯，没事，我习惯了~”

Bii若无其事地扬了扬手里的拐棍。

他的意思，不知是习惯受伤，还是习惯独居。

Mew不再勉强，他驻足片刻，看着Bii熟练地撑着拐杖在家里四处走动，神色无异，方才安下些心。

他走到Bii的身边，问道：

“Bii，你的手机在哪里，我把我的手机号留给你吧，有事就给我打电话呐~我手机24小时都开机的。”

Bii惊喜地掏出自己的手机，解了锁屏，递给Mew。

Mew飞快地输入手机号，并给自己备注：“Mew Suppasit”，然后把手机递给Bii。

Bii接过了手机。

Mew准备抽手离开，却不想，被Bii拉住了衣袖。

“嗯？怎么啦，是不是又反悔了？”Mew打趣。

“P‘Mew，来我家，给我补课，好吗~”

Bii的眼睛水汪汪的，泫然欲泣的样子。

Mew无法拒绝这个小小的请求。

“嗯，今天先好好休息呐，明天开始给你补落下的功课~”


	24. 第二十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 累了，ao3传图机制过于诡异，等我有空我就把图给传完。

Mew 到家以后，手机收到一则消息：

“今天真的很感谢 P‘Mew 呐，晚安，好梦❤~”

Mew 的内心一阵柔软。

他给这个号码写上备注：“Kanawut Traipipa……”

输入到一半，他又把内容全部清空了，犹豫片刻，改成了“Bii（足球）”随后给对方回复，“你也是呐~”Mew 也加了个❤，但又立马删了，然后点了发送。

一夜好梦。

第二天放学后，Mew 便前往 Bii 家给他补课。

Mew 原本只打算给 Bii 补《统计学》，但又想到 Bii 开学晚，而且没几天又伤了腿，所以 Mew 把自己别的科目的笔记也带上了，打算让 Bii 跟着他以前的笔记学习。

到了 Bii 家的门口，Mew 摁响了门铃。

没多久，便传来一阵蹦蹦跳跳的声音，而后，门锁转动了几圈。

门开了。

看得出来，Bii 没撑着拐棍，而是一路跳了过来。

Mew 不由嗔怪：

“下次不要跳了，很危险的！”

“可是……我不想让P’Mew等我很久啊”Bii委屈巴巴。

“我不急的……你慢慢来，你这样跳反而会让我担心。”

Mew 不为所动。

“嗯。”Bii 委委屈屈地答应。

刚把东西准备妥当，Mew 就开始了讲课，这节课的内容是《参数估计和假设检验》。

“如果检验这两个数据之间的差异是否具有统计学意义，我们可以用假设检验的方法。”

“首先，我们要先建立原假设，假设他们是没有差异的。即 H0：μd=0”

说着，Mew 在白纸上飞快地写下 H0：μd=0，而后继续说着，

“此时备择假设 H1 就是 H0 不成立的情况，即 H1：μd≠0，也就是他们有统计学差异。”

说完这句，Mew 便在刚刚一行下面写下了 H1：μd≠0。

“此时，我们只要证明假设为假，此时备择假设就为真，即他们有统计……”正说着，Mew停了下来，拿笔敲了敲Bii的脑门。

“Bii，你在听吗？怎么光傻看着我笑？”Mew 的表情严肃。

“P‘Mew，以前你上这节课的时候，有没有感觉很亲切？”

“亲切什么？”Mew 不解。

“因为老师一直在喊你的小名啊，μ（缪）~μ（缪）~μ（缪）~”Bii快乐地道出真相。

“我当时光顾着认真听课，哪会像你这样想七想八。”Mew 不禁失笑。

“这样吧，看你这么开心的样子，好像全掌握了，那我们就做题吧。”Mew 掏出了他的杀手锏——习题集。

没想到 Bii 毫不慌张，欣然接受，从容答题。

Mew 一看，解题步骤和答案全部正确。

有些惊异于 Bii 的深藏不露。

“不错嘛，全都答对了。”Mew 不由夸奖。

“嗯，因为这章里有好多 Mew，所以我学得很认真，也很开心呐~”Bii 露出得意的神色，看他得意的样子，酷似一只花枝招展的小孔雀。

一段熟悉的记忆浮上心头，Mew 的笑容淡了下来。

“那我们讲下一章吧。”

“嗯。”

……

不出意外，没有μ（Mew）的地方，Bii果然学得像一坨屎，Mew不由得觉得，Bii是上天故意派来整他的。

补习一直进行到被门铃打断。

“P’Mew，休息一下吧，我叫的晚饭到了，一起吃吧~”一听到门铃声，Bii 被 Mew“爱的教育”鞭策得蔫蔫的小脸立马恢复了神采。

Mew 不由失笑，答应了 Bii 的请求。

Mew 去取了外卖，放到桌上。

Bii 殷勤地打开包装，里面赫然是 Mew 一直都爱吃的咖喱饭。

Mew 的心头感到一阵讶异。

咖喱饭很好吃，土豆和咖喱完美地融到了一起，鸡肉也不老不嫩，正是 Mew 喜欢的味道。

Mew 对 Bii 的好感无法避免地又多了几分。

吃完晚饭，Bii 拄着拐杖去厨房拿来一盒点心。

拆开包装，里面装的，是草莓大福。

Mew 的心愈发讶异。

他小心翼翼地拿起一个，咬了一口。

软糯清甜的外皮下，包裹着的是一层细密的豆沙，豆沙里面躺着一大颗草莓。

甜而不腻，酸甜中和，而且冰冰凉凉。

Mew 吃得眼睛都眯了起来，不由赞叹：

“真的很好吃！”

“真的吗？”Bii 惊喜道。

趁着 Mew 沉迷于舌尖的美味的时候，Bii 探过身来，把 Mew 手里的另外半枚大福也给吃了。

温暖湿润的口腔粘膜轻轻擦过 Mew 的指尖，惊起一阵电流般的颤栗。

Mew 不知所措地推开 Bii。

“哎呀，你怎么吃我吃过的~”Mew 试图掩饰自己的慌张。

“我怕，另一个没你吃的甜。”

Bii 神色坦然。

Mew 不禁怀疑，是不是自己神经过敏了。

但，再待下去只会徒增尴尬，所以赶紧找了个理由，把别的笔记丢给 Bii，逃也似的回家了。

* * *

**节奏：**

就……撩爹十八式呗。

**投其所好。**

**欲擒故纵。**

**欲拒还迎。**

**欲说还休。**

**投怀送抱。**

****

统计这个东西吧，节奏也是学过一点的，只是当时没看与爱，可惜了。 μ读作缪，是M的小写，在统计学里是指均值的意思。 **我在想，Mew自己这么喜欢统计学，是不是有μ这个原因，23333……**

下为参考资料：

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 节奏：
> 
> 就……撩爹十八式呗。
> 
> 投其所好。
> 
> 欲擒故纵。
> 
> 欲拒还迎。
> 
> 欲说还休。
> 
> 投怀送抱。
> 
> 下为参考资料：
> 
> 统计这个东西吧，节奏也是学过一点的，只是当时没看与爱，可惜了。
> 
> μ读作缪，是M的小写，在统计学里是指均值的意思。
> 
> 我在想，Mew自己这么喜欢统计学，是不是有μ这个原因，23333……


	25. 第二十五章

驱车回家的路上，Mew 一直心不在蔫；Bii 留在 Mew 指尖上的触感仍尤为清晰——温暖湿润而又柔软，他的舌尖状若无意地擦过Mew的指尖，如同火柴擦过火柴盒，在Mew的指尖擦出一路火花。

Mew 不由感到指尖发烫，抓方向盘的手，不自觉攥得更紧了一些。

回家以后，他想要洗手，但走到洗手台前时，他又停下了，他看到了镜中的自己，如陷入初恋的愣头小子，面色绯红，表情看似愁眉不展，但又隐隐透着喜色。

Mew 知道，他在期待什么，雀跃什么，但他同时又在逃避什么。

……

指尖残留的触感如火焰一般跳跃起来，这感觉甚至令他感到刺痛，他立即拧开了水龙头，不断冲洗着双手，他试图洗去这触感，也试图洗去一些附带的罪恶。

可是，那种奇异的感觉就是像跗骨之蛆，冲洗不净。

Mew 停下了冲洗，鬼使神差般，他把指尖伸入自己的口中，轻轻地舔舐，一圈一圈，一点点深入，直至喉头，随后，一阵恶心感传来，令他不由得停下了自己的举动。

他又一次看到了镜子中的自己，眼睛发红，眼角含泪，嘴角的涎液因为来不及下咽而流了下来，这是一个情动之人欲求不满的模样。

Mew 因为自己现在的模样彻底惊醒了，他立马悔悟过来，自己刚刚究竟做了什么。

他决定先冲个凉水澡冷静一下。

凉水顺着头皮倾泻而下，冲刷干净了他的躯体，也彻底浇灭了他的欲火。

冲完澡，Mew 穿戴整齐后，便跪坐在 Gulf 的小龛前，久久地凝视着照片中的 Gulf。

少年时的 Gulf，无忧无虑，笑得格外灿烂，他的皮肤被太阳晒得发黑，但黑中又透亮，和他的眼睛一样，闪耀着属于太阳一般的光芒。

属于 Gulf 的往事如同电影一般，一幕幕飞快地在 Mew 脑海中闪过，每一幕都很清晰，每一幕都很快乐，因为 Gulf 就像一个小太阳一样，他走到哪里，属于他的阳光便会照到哪里。

想到一些有趣的事，Mew 便不住微笑。

他想起以前逗 Gulf 吃橘子的事了。

Gulf 以前懒，吃橘子老把籽一起咽下去，Mew 就吓唬他，说如果把籽吃下去，第二年肚子里就会长出一颗橘子树，里面的橘子长呀长，把 Gulf 的肚皮给撑破。

天不怕地不怕的小恶魔一下就被吓哭了，抱着 Mew 哭个不停，求 Mew 救救他。

Mew 继续装腔作势地问他：

“以后还敢不敢这样吃橘子啊？”

“不敢了……呜呜呜呜呜呜……我再也不敢了……”小屁孩哭得上气不接下气。

“P'Mew……Daddy……亲爱的Pho……求你了，救救我，我不想……肚子里……长橘子树……”

Mew 搂着软乎乎的 Gulf，一下一下顺着他背脊抚摸，轻轻安抚他：

“没事儿，我是你的 Daddy，总会有办法救你的。”

听到这话，Gulf 的悲伤消了大半，眼睛瞪得溜圆，就这样含着两汪泪水期待地看着 Mew。

Mew 被这样子逗得想笑，忍不住亲了亲 Gulf 光洁的额头，感觉不够，还在脸颊上又啵了一大口。

Mew 始终对 Gulf 柔软 Q 弹，又有奶香的脸蛋念念不忘，想及此处，Mew 便伸手，摸了摸照片上 Gulf 的脸蛋。

凉凉的，硬硬的，如同那天的棺椁一样……

Mew 的心渐渐沉入谷底，他的神情又恢复了往日的平静。

有的事情，如果无法抗拒，那就拒绝开始。

Mew 的心里有了决断。

他给 Bii 发了条消息：

“Bii，这周我很忙，没法来给你补课了，但，我帮你找了个同学，可以叫他 Rhythm 学长，学长很厉害，有问题可以问他哦~”

消息发出去了。

但如石沉大海，Bii 始终没有回复。

* * *

橘子的故事，出处见下图：

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **一日不见，如隔三秋，三日不见，如隔九载。**
> 
> **终于有小可爱顶不住了，发私信给我催更了，2333333……**
> 
> **橘子的故事，出处见下图：**
> 
> 意思就是，Mew爹，不要把籽不小心放到我肚子里！！！他会从我肚子里长出来的！！！（双关）
> 
> 我需要速效救心丸！！！


	26. 第二十六章

Bii 因为受伤的缘故，最近没法来上课，Mew 讲课的时候，看到教室里缺席的那个位置，不由得松了一口气，但又觉得心头如同被扯掉一块什么似的，空落落的。

讲课的时候，他无数次看向那个空着的座位，想着座位上的人，此刻在家里做着什么呢？他在此时，也会自学着统计学吗？

当他看到各种检验计算方法，t 检验、卡方检验、秩和检验……全部混到一起时，他会抓耳挠腮、愁眉不展吗？

还是他成了一个沉迷游戏的网瘾少年，完全忘了学习？

……

看不见 Bii 的第一天，很不习惯。

脑中的每一根神经都在主动想起 Bii，他们控制着 Mew 的双眼，控制着 Mew 的思想，控制着 Mew 的双手和双脚。

Mew 拼命把目光转向别处，让自己不要再想起那个男孩。

这是必然的戒断反应，过了这段时间就好，Mew 摩挲着手中的戒指，给自己打气。

好不容易熬到了下课，Mew 松了口气，他迫切需要换个地方待着。

可是，Mew 想去的每个地方，Bii 都在那里出现过。

思考无果，Mew 决定先回办公室待着。

当他走到办公室的时候，他看到了兴高采烈的 Rhythm，他正高兴地给同事分发着手中的寿司，当他看见 Mew 的时候，便同他兴奋地招手，一边说道：“Mew，你的学生真的好大方，请我们整个统计学教研组的人吃寿司，而且还是附近最贵的一家店！”

Mew 内心惊异“哪个学生？”

“留言上写了，好像叫 Bii，说是感谢 Mew 对他的照顾，还有为他为你造成的麻烦道歉……”Rhythm把便条和寿司一起递给Mew。

“那他人来了吗？”Mew 的语气中有一丝急切。

“啊哦~人没来，是点的外卖送来的。”Rhythom 开始回忆，“送外卖的是个瘸子，走路一跛一跛的。”

Mew 的心漏跳一拍。

“会是他吗？”

应该不会，他此时应该在家里待着休息才对。

Mew 的心如同在被小猫的爪子不断挠着，他真的很想跑去 Bii 的家里看看。

但是……

Mew 下意识地紧捏自己的戒指，用力到手都攥得发白。

见 Mew 又发起呆，Rhythm 便给他嘴里硬塞了一块寿司。

三文鱼做的。

是 Mew 最喜欢的味道。

Mew 紧攥着的手突然泄了力。

……

第二天，Bii 又送来了礼物，是鲜榨草莓汁，教研室里每位老师都有，而且又是 Mew 刚下课没多久送到的。

Rhythom 又刚好是接外卖的那个。

“诶？那个瘸子很缺钱哦，给几家店打工吗？今天还是他送的外卖。”

Mew 的心连带着他的全身都刺痛起来。

“Rhythom，明天你和我换个课吧……”Mew向Rhythom请求。

“好。”Rhythom 没问原因就爽快答应了。

Mew 明天下午的课被调到了上午提早上完了，他想要确认一些事情。

原本是 Mew 的课则由 Rhythom 代班。

Mew 在他原本的上课时间前一点去了教室，不过是远远地站在 L419 的外面。

没过多久，他看到一个穿着外卖衣服，带着头盔的瘸子。

瘸子手里拎着两大袋零食，缓慢而又艰难地前进着，一条腿迈一大步后，另一条腿就以前一条腿为支点，慢慢往前挪动，就这样，一步一步艰难地走到教室门口，透过门上的窗户，静静地看着教室里面上课的人。

当看到上课的人不是 Mew 时，瘸子好像很失落的样子，用比原来更慢的速度，慢慢地挪着患腿离开了。

Mew 远远地站在那里一动不动，他立马认出来了，这个人是 Bii。

他不顾伤腿，在坚持给 Mew 送慰问品。

Bii 在向他道歉吗？

可是他什么都没有做错啊……

这一切从头到尾，

都是 Mew 的错。

Mew 的心越发痛了起来，

他跑上前去，拉住了缓缓挪动的 Bii…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 节奏：
> 
> 打蛇打七寸，我糕牛皮~
> 
> 糕糕是个网瘾少年。


	27. 第二十七章

“Bii……”Mew一把握住了Bii的手腕，力气极大；Bii被这突如其来的一抓重心不稳，向后一个趔趄，Mew立马搂住了Bii，待Bii找回平衡后，就立刻松开了抓着Bii的手。

Bii慢慢地转过身，愣怔地看着满脸愧疚的Mew。

“Bii……”Mew一时语塞，“你怎么不在家休息……”

Bii露出无辜的笑，“我……想见你……想见到P‘Mew……”

Mew顿觉无力，不知该作何反应。

“我上次是不是做错什么了……我感觉，Mew一直都在躲着我……”Bii见Mew呆住了，便继续说道。

Mew连忙否认，“没有，你没有，是我……”

是我做错了……

我给了一人承诺，但……

没过多久我就……

移情了……

Mew开不了口，他的心口钝痛。

“那……还可以继续给我补习吗？”Bii小心翼翼地问，他的眼睛睁得大大的，里面氤氲着一层水汽。

“嗯……我尽量。”Mew又一次妥协了。

“嗯嗯嗯！”

Bii的眼睛闪闪发光，里面似乎装下了整个银河。

Mew不由自主地被这光芒所打动。

“呐~给你，是草莓大福~”Bii把两大袋零食递给Mew。

“真的真的很好吃哦~”Bii拼命推销着自己的礼物。

Mew接过两大袋零食，沉甸甸的。

“请Mew一定要，好~好~品~尝~我~哦~”Bii把双手搭在Mew的肩膀上，示意他调转方向，而后像个兔子似的，轻快地蹦蹦跳跳离开了。

Mew目送着他轻松的背影，不禁怀疑——Bii这小子，伤好得到底怎么样了？

回到办公室，Mew把草莓大福分给同事后，自己也打开盒子，取了一个尝尝。

里面的草莓饱满而多汁，外面的外皮柔软又清甜，如同初夏的味道，酸甜美味又多汁。

给Gulf的补习工作还是进行了下去。

不过，当Mew看到Bii以闪电般的速度飞速痊愈后，便要求他来学校上课了。

完全枉顾Bii一脸失望的眼神。

在Bii开始回校上课的这一周里，Mew表现得客气而疏离，不着痕迹地躲过了Bii所有故意亲近的举动，这让Bii看Mew的目光中又多了一层深深的幽怨。

这个周末，Bii给Mew发短信，想请Mew吃饭。

请客的地方定在一个酒吧。

Mew想也不想，便拒绝了。

但Bii的短信威胁意味极强：

如果Mew不到场，他就把自己喝得醉成一条烂泥。

Mew犹豫了又犹豫，最终，还是没有回复这条短信。

到了那天，Mew偷偷去了Bii所说的酒吧。

Bii果然说到做到，他的面前摆满了一排空酒瓶，而Bii自己则喝得双颧泛红，醉态尽显，可即便如此，Bii还是拼命给自己灌着酒。

不一会儿，Bii的面前出现一个男人，男人见Bii醉得分不着东南西北，便上前搂住Bii的肩膀，把Bii往自己怀里带，另一只手则在Bii的腰间和腹股沟间流连忘返。

看到这个场景，Mew的心中涌起一阵无名的怒火，他冲上前去，一把推开了那个见色起意的男人，把Bii护在自己怀里。

“这是我的男朋友，请你离他远点！”Mew气得口不择言。

男人被Mew怒火中烧的样子震慑住了，谄笑着告罪离开了。

Mew赶忙看向怀中的Bii。

喝醉了的Bii双颊翻红，双眼迷离，他的双唇仍沾有酒液，在灯光的照射下，闪闪发光，霎是可爱，Mew看着Bii的醉态，不自觉间愣住了。

“Mew~你……怎么……才来……”Bii看到姗姗来迟的Mew，甚是委屈，但又有失望转为希望的惊喜，悲喜交加下，泪水不自觉盈满他的眼眶，顺着眼角流了下来。

Mew用戴戒指的手轻轻拭去他眼角的泪。

“嗯，我来迟了。”

Bii伸手，紧紧抓住了Mew的手，不放他离开。

“Mew……你今晚会陪我吗？”

Mew看着Bii，轻轻点头，而后在Bii身旁坐了下来，让Bii靠着他坐着。

Bii的头轻轻靠着Mew的肩膀，开口道：

“Mew……”

“我这十年来，一直都在找一个人……”

“找一个很熟悉的，但又始终想不起来的人……”

“他长什么样，说了什么话，我真的全都忘记了……”

“我只记得……我很喜欢这个人……喜欢到，我就算花一辈子，我都想把他找回来……”

“我在国外，找了十年……可是，他始终没有出现过……”

Mew的心灵如同遭遇地震，他一时不知该作何反应，只是任由Bii继续说下去。

“然后，我回国了……“

”回国的第一天，我就看到了你……”

“当看到你的第一眼，我就觉得，你是我这十年来每一分每一秒都在找的人……”

“你知不知道，那一秒我有多高兴……”

“高兴到想抱着你，狠狠地亲你一口……”

“可是……”

“你订婚了……”

“你怎么会订婚呢？”

“我那一刻真的好生气……”

“气得想质问你……你怎么抛下我了……你不要我了吗？”

“我一直在找的人……他怎么就订婚了呢？”

Bii的语气悲伤而又愤懑，他抓着Mew的手蓦然用力，Mew感到了其中强烈的情感。

“我想要把你抢回来……”

“我很努力地和你偶遇，创造和你见面的机会……”

“在所有你可能出现的地方提前埋伏，甚至还去图书馆给几乎所有书都签上自己的名字……”

“可是，你一次都没有对我动心的样子……”

“一次都没有……”

“你一定很爱很爱你的未婚妻……”

“可是你爱到要结婚的人……为什么不是我……？”

Bii发起脾气来，他任性地抓起Mew的手，野蛮地想要把Mew手上的订婚戒指摘下来。

Mew觉得自己似乎捕捉到了什么，但还是不敢确认，只是任由Bii把自己的手指弄得生疼。

Bii终于拔下了Mew手上的戒指，他醉眼朦胧地看着戒指上的字,一边艰难地读了出来：

“My first, my only……”

“Gulf……”

“Gulf……？为什么？为什么这个人的名字都和我一样……”

“可是，为什么……却不是我呢？”

Bii哭了起来，痛苦又绝望，他想要把戒指扔了，Mew一把抓住了他。

“Gulf！”


	28. 第二十八章

“Gulf！”

Mew激动地唤出了这个尘封已久的名字，带着些陌生与羞怯，他又唤了一声：

“Gulf？”

“嗯？”Bii，不是，应该是Gulf了，迷茫地回应着Mew的呼唤，他的音调微微上扬，带着一丝娇憨的意味。

“Gulf？”Mew又叫了一次，这次他的语气坚定了一些。

“嗯。我在……”刚撒完酒疯的Gulf如同放完大招的皮卡丘，软乎乎地歪倒在Mew的怀里，处于半梦半醒之间。

Mew的泪水刹那间决堤，如同泉眼一般汩汩外冒，止也止不住，他看着眼前安睡的Gulf，嘴角不住地泛起微笑。

真好看……

这辈子，怎么看也看不够……

“Gulf……你知道吗……我真的很想你……”Mew抚摸着Gulf柔软的头发，喃喃说道。

“嗯……”Gulf轻声回应。

不一会儿，Gulf的呼吸变得深慢而均匀，他……睡着了……

Mew就这样抱着Gulf，如同以前带娃一样，温柔地看着Gulf入睡。

酒吧中的灯光昏暗迷离，里面的音乐引人遐思，但Mew和Gulf之间的氛围如同冬夜卧室里哄睡的父与子，宁静又平和。

抱着Gulf的时候，Mew想了很多。

想Gulf这些年会经历什么？他会碰到什么样的人和事？又会有什么令他此生难忘的经历？

Mew也为Gulf就这样悄无声息地消失了十年而有些许不满。

但这一点点的不满在回想起Gulf刚刚心碎哭泣的样子便烟消云散了。

回来就好。

回来了，就不要再走了……

这一次，我不会让你逃跑了……

Mew在心中暗自发誓。

又过了一会儿，Mew把睡得人事不知的Gulf抱到车上，驱车带回了自己家里。

到家以后，Mew把Gulf抱到床上，轻柔地解开他的衣服，用毛巾把他的身体擦拭干净，每擦一处，Mew总会在那里轻轻落下一吻。

清洁完毕，Mew给Gulf换上自己的睡衣。

自己也洗漱干净，和Gulf一起，并排躺在床上。

Mew侧过身，着迷地看着Gulf的睡颜。

没过多久，Gulf又恢复了以前不老实的睡姿——他仿佛有个雷达一般，精准捕捉Mew的去处，然后凑了上去，一条腿搭在Mew的大腿上，一只胳膊则搂着Mew的胸，仿佛在搂一只玩具大熊。

一切都变了，一切又仿佛没变。

Mew满意这给人安全感的重量，也安然进入梦乡。

* * *


	29. 第二十九章

清晨，屋外的小鸟愉快地在树上叽叽喳喳，阳光透过窗帘洒在床上。

有一只手留恋地穿过Mew的发梢，在Mew的额头逗留片刻，而后又顺着Mew的眼窝勾画着Mew双眸的轮廓，之后，这只顽皮的小手又温柔地游走到Mew的鼻尖，在那儿轻轻点按了一下，见Mew没有反应，小手不老实起来，在Mew的唇瓣上来回轻轻摩挲。

Mew感受到了异样，微微张开双唇，吹了口气。

小手乖乖地缩了回去。

Mew也醒了过来。

他睁开双眼，看见Gulf正侧躺着，微笑着看自己。

阳光从Gulf的背后洒进来，照得Gulf的全身仿佛披上一层圣光，Gulf眉目含笑，正专注地看着自己。

一种难以言喻的幸福感在Mew心头铺陈开来，一点点向外蔓延，溢满了整个房间，仿佛久炖的浓汤，咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。

好想就这样，静度这时光，Mew不由得心想。

“Mew~”

“嗯？”Mew懒懒地应答，嗓音里带着些许沙哑。

“我感觉自己真的是个大笨蛋……”Gulf开始反思自己。

“我当时为什么要脑子一抽，说自己叫Bii呢？”

“不是……该道歉的是我，我自顾自买了戒指……”

Mew很内疚，都是自己自顾自戴着戒指，才让Gulf误会，让自己内心备受折磨，还对Gulf忽冷忽热。

“幸好，我找到你了，找到P‘Mew了……”Gulf笑了起来，露出两排整齐的牙齿。

Mew心头一动，他伸出手，把Gulf揽入怀中，嗅着Gulf发丝的香气，

“嗯，我也等到你了。”

“这次再也别走了，好吗？”

Gulf把头埋在Mew怀里，像个考拉一般紧紧搂着Mew的腰，用力地回答：

“嗯！”

不知是Gulf身上的热度点燃了Mew内心的小火炉，还是Mew的灵魂和躯体失去了长久以来的禁锢，Mew起反应了。

那个物什正对着Gulf的小肚腩，慢慢地苏醒抬头，顶着Gulf软软的小肚子。

Mew感觉自己如坐针毡，明明年长Gulf那么多，结果还像个小青年一样禁不起一点刺激。

怀中的Gulf自然感受到了Mew的变化，他从Mew的怀里探出头来，冲Mew露出了然的坏笑，然后起身趴到Mew身上，还对那个地方故意蹭了蹭。

Mew愈发尴尬起来，想要把自己埋到被窝里，试图用装睡来掩饰尴尬。

但Gulf紧紧捏着被角，不让Mew得逞。

“我觉得……我有点困……我还想睡会儿……”

Mew闭上眼睛，转过头去。

Gulf一下坐在Mew的肚子上，把Mew的脸拨正，用力地在唇上啵了一口。

因为过于用力，Gulf的嘴唇还被Mew没来得及合上的牙擦到了。

两个人的嘴巴都不由得一痛，Gulf尤甚，他反射性地想要起身。

但Mew仿佛被打通了任督二脉，把Gulf的脑袋压向自己，轻轻地亲吻着Gulf的唇瓣，小心地舔舐着Gulf磕破的嘴唇，而后进一步加深了这个吻。

Gulf被吻得情动，想要继续下一个步骤，但被Mew制止了。

“先不要了，大早上的……”

这个时候，Gulf一点儿也不想理会Mew老师的教诲，他的手仍在Mew的睡衣里面四处游走。

Mew推翻了Gulf的禁锢，还顺势把他用被子包裹了起来，完全不理会Gulf哀怨的眼神。

“起床，吃个早饭，我带你去个地方。”

说完，Mew便顶着坚硬的物什去卫生间冷静去了。

* * *

gif图片 这里没法发 <https://twitter.com/i/status/1283664821439705088>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 节奏：Dentiste的直播让人失了智。
> 
> 底迪其实也是个小坏蛋哦~他真的有故意蹭葛格。那个gif我实在找不到了。


	30. 第三十章

好不容易，两人收拾妥当，准备下楼去吃早餐。

换衣服的时候，还发生了一个小插曲，Gulf这个孩子因为早上欲求不满，脱衣服的时候，故意慢吞吞地把自己的衣服撩起来，露出自己软乎乎的小肚腩，笑得纯真又撩人，而后又立刻把衣服放下了。

Mew不禁想起了一个词：又纯又‘欲。

早上两人的被窝互动仍历历在目，Mew不禁有些羞’耻，他扭过头去，当作没看到，只想赶紧脱了睡衣，换上自己的衣服。

在这期间，Gulf一直饶有兴致地盯着他看。

Mew觉得自己的身体‘热得仿佛要被Gulf盯穿几个洞。

“Mew，我该穿什么衣服呢？”见Mew开始钮扣子，Gulf开始打岔，他还想多看一会儿Mew的肉‘体。

Mew钮扣子的动作停了下来，他开始慌张地在衣柜里翻找，找到了一件他很喜欢的gucci衬衫，衬衫是oversized型的，衬得他的身材孔武有力，就是不知这件穿在Gulf身上会怎么样。

Mew半naked着上身，把衬衫递给Gulf，Gulf接过衬衫，凑近脑袋深吸了一口气，是熟悉的Mew的味道。

Mew被这简简单单的嗅衣服的动作惊起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

他能真切感受到，自己仿佛是那件衬衫，被Gulf这个小妖精抽去了全身的精’气。

Gulf正对着Mew，落落大方地褪去了身上的睡衣，慢条斯理地抖开他给的衬衫，将衬衫上扣好的纽扣慢慢解开，Mew看着Gulf纤薄的上半身，和因为他手部动作而若隐若现的nipple，眼神不禁有点发直，下意识地咽了口口水。

在Gulf冲他淘气一笑后，Mew才回过神来，赶紧开始给自己扣扣子。

Mew久违地感受到了一种属于热恋中青年的情绪——喜欢到六神无主，喜欢到不知所措，喜欢到因为Gulf的任何一个简单举措，都能在他心头掀起惊涛骇浪。

Mew想要竭力克制自己的憨憨模样，但这好像，很难。

吃早餐的时候，Mew也找回了以前和Gulf一起吃早餐的感觉。

就，两个人面对面坐着，Mew会先吃完，然后饶有兴致地看着Gulf的小嘴巴一鼓一鼓，像个小仓鼠似的咀嚼着食物。

久违的感觉又一次回来了，一如从前，Mew一度想要落泪。

“我吃饱啦~”

“嗯，跟我去个地方。”

Mew赶紧转头，他不想让Gulf看见自己眼中闪烁的泪花。

他带着Gulf去了放置他照片和礼物的小龛前。

Mew把案烛都撤了下来。

Gulf则一直站在Mew身后一动不动，似乎在回忆什么。

“所以……这十年……Mew一直以为我永远离开了，是吗？”

“嗯……”Mew轻声答应。他把香烛都收了起来，准备拿去扔掉。

“其实……我8岁之前的记忆是缺失的……”Gulf试图回忆。

“而且，家里也没有我8岁之前的任何照片……”

“我问过爸爸妈妈，他们都说，是因为搬家遗失了……”

“我其实不太相信，但，就算我把家里翻了底朝天，我也找不到以前的一点线索……”

“我的脑海里，只有一些零碎的片段……”

“我有一个很喜欢很喜欢的人……我叫那个人Daddy……”

“我问过爸爸妈妈，他们都说，可能是我动画片里看到的……或是做梦梦到的……我一直都不相信，因为这一切都太真实了，只是我想不起来罢了……”

“原来你是真的存在的……”

“真好……这回，我找到你了……”

Mew收拾东西的动作一滞，眼泪不受控制地往下流淌。

“虽然叫Gulf，但我一直都很怕大海……”

“我的脑海里始终有一个男孩面对着我跳下大海的影像……”

“他和我长得很像……但好像比我白很多……他穿着我的衣服，我穿着他的衣服……“

“为什么呢？”

“不行……不行了……我的头又开始痛了……”Gulf的回忆戛然而止，变成了急促地呼吸声。

Mew顾不上掩饰自己的眼泪，赶忙将Gulf抱在怀里，用下巴轻轻蹭着Gulf的脑袋。

“想不起来就不要想了，回来就好……”Mew的嗓音满是沙哑。

“Gulf回来了，就好了……我会一直在这里……陪你。”

Gulf僵硬的身体因Mew的安抚而缓和了好多，他的手顺势搂上了Mew的腰，手指轻轻地在Mew的脊椎骨上一节节划过。

“嗯……我回来了……”Gulf在Mew怀里闷闷地应答，“Mew，你也不要再为我流泪啦……”

“笨蛋Mew，别哭啦，我会心疼哒……”

“嗯……”

Mew的泪水顺着脸颊淌下，流到了Gulf茂密的头发中，热乎乎地。

两个人的动作像极了从前——

Gulf磕伤碰疼了后，总会倔强地躲在Mew怀里默默流泪，Mew则温柔地搂着Gulf，轻声安慰他；只是这次有点不同，Mew抱着怀里的Gulf，泪流满面，Gulf则充当了大型抱枕，默默地安慰着Mew。

两个人这样温存了许久后，Mew终于缓了过来。

“Gulf，“

“嗯？”

“我要和你道歉……”

“我不经你允许，就擅自和你订婚了……”

“我知道，”

“那，我这次正式地问你，你愿意和我结婚吗？”Mew的嗓音里隐隐有些紧张地颤抖。

“你说呢？”Gulf的语气里满是揶揄。

Mew抬起头来，把Gulf的身体摆正，和他四目相对。

“嫁给我，好吗？”

“嗯。”Gulf轻声答应。

“别走了，好吗？”

“嗯，不走了。”说着，Gulf看着Mew通红的双眼，为他拭去了眼角的泪水。

Mew取下了一直放在小龛前的戒指盒子，从里面取出了和他手上是一对的戒指，小心翼翼地给Gulf戴上。

仿佛命中注定，大小正正合适。

合适到，戴上了，就取不下的那种。

Gulf看看手上的戒指，又看了看Mew手上的戒指，笑了笑，伸出手，和Mew十指交握。

他闭上眼睛，微微抬起下颌，嘟起嘴巴：

“唔。”

Mew立刻意会了Gulf的意思，在那粉红的唇’瓣上，郑重地盖上一个戳。

仿佛不太满意，又盖了一个戳，比上次更用力一些。

Gulf笑了起来，Mew趁势长‘驱直’入，加深了这个戳的深度，深到仿佛想在Gulf的灵魂深处，留下属于他Mew Suppasit的戳。

这下，两个人，终于真的要在一起啦……

* * *

gucci衬衫……


	31. 第三十一章

好不容易，两人才结束了这个盖戳活动。

Mew缓了缓神，把小龛旁码放得整整齐齐的礼物，一件件递给Gulf。

9岁的足球，10岁的捕梦网，11岁的西装，12岁的存钱罐……

Gulf将礼物一个个接过，看了又看，摸了又摸，他的嘴角始终噙着微笑，但是眼泪却如同断了线的珠子，啪塔啪塔往下滴，滴落在地毯上，变成一团团盛开的深色花朵。

原来，在他寻找Mew的时候，Mew也始终在思念他，他们从未停止对彼此的找寻和思念。

Mew犹豫了许久，还是把那封写满矫'情文字的情书递给了Gulf，Gulf小心翼翼地把信纸从信封中抽出、展开，用泪水模糊的双眼仔细辨认着上面的文字，每看一小段，他就抬头看一眼Mew，冲他一笑。

最后一句，Gulf看了许久。

“Mew，这辈子，下辈子，下下辈子，还有以后的每一辈子，我们都要在一起，好不好？”

“嗯。”Mew轻声答应，温柔又坚定。

和Gulf的重逢，让他开始相信，有一种相遇，叫命中注定。

世界上有数以百万计的人，是命运让他们在玫瑰园相遇，也是命运，让他们在十年后再度重逢。

“Mew，想不想去看看我的父母？”Gulf突然话锋一转，

“我想早点确定关系，避免夜长梦多。”

Mew自然是，乐意之至。

他太想用一切可靠的联系把Gulf彻彻底底拴在身边了。

说到做到。

Mew立马联系了塞巴斯钦，让他帮忙定机票，想要用最快的速度，到Gulf家里去提亲。

塞巴斯钦不愧是最可靠的管家，立刻帮他们订好了最近的机票，从Mew家里开车过去，刚好可以赶上飞机。

两人急忙收拾行李，便踏上了拜访Gulf父母的旅程。

直到上了飞机，Mew才开始惴惴不安，万一……Gulf的父母不满意自己这个女婿该怎么办？

“Gulf，”

“嗯？”

“你父母……对你未来的对象……有什么要求……”

“我喜欢的，他们都喜欢……”

Mew不由松了一口气。

“啊，对了，就是要有钱，来提亲的时候，起码得带2000万过来才行。”Gulf突然朝Mew一笑，笑容里满是促狭与狡黠。

往事涌上心头……

这不是Mew自己当初为了安慰Gulf信口胡诌的理由吗？

“Gulf，你想起来了？”Mew有些难堪，但又很惊喜。

“嗯，有些片段开始一点一点地蹦出来。”Gulf老实承认。

“嗯，慢慢来，不要勉强自己……”

“嗯，Mew也是，2000万也慢慢来，我不急……”Gulf开玩笑的兴致似乎突然上来了。

Mew心里一惊，但被Gulf这一打岔，原本紧张的心情也缓解不少。

也是，失而复得这样近乎不可能的事他都能遇到，还有什么困难，他Mew Suppasit没法克服，他的心里有了底气。

* * *

— —

一下飞机，两人稍作休整，便直奔Gulf父母的住处。

Gulf的父母在之前便已经收到Gulf的简讯，所以此时在家等待两人的到来。

开门的时候，Gulf的母亲对Mew的样貌似乎很是熟悉的样子：

“Gulf，最终，还是找到你了……”

Mew心中凛然，看来，Gulf的母亲知道些什么……

“Gulf，爸爸等你很久了，快去看看他吧。”

Gulf本想陪着Mew一起面对母亲的审问，但见母亲态度坚决，而且父亲也等待许久，只得不情愿地照办。

“伯母……您好，我是Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat”Mew真诚地和Gulf的母亲行礼。

“嗯，我知道。也真的很感谢你一直以来对Gulf无微不至地照顾。”Gulf的母亲朝Mew行了一个大礼。

于情于理，这个礼都太重了，Mew不由伸手，想要阻止她的行礼，同时，心中疑窦丛生。

“不，这个礼你受得起，真的，如果没有你，Gulf根本活不到现在。你是我们全家的恩人。”母亲说着这话，声音不由有些哽咽。

“所以……”

“十八年前，那天……我们一家，被一伙人袭击……我的丈夫为了保护我们，冲在最前面，死死地守住了门，而我则把刚满月的Gulf放在了篮子里，只来得及匆匆写了个纸条，就让我们家的狗狗chopper叼了出去……”

“chopper很快回来了，谁也不知道它把Gulf送哪去了，它冲回来想要保护我们，结果……”母亲的讲述停了下来，这是她永远的痛，但她终还是克制住了即将宣泄而出的情绪。

“那一夜之后，我失去了我刚满月的儿子，我的chopper，我的子宫……“

“而我的丈夫，则成了植物人……“

Mew的心，被这轻描淡写的剧变而揪痛不已。

”但，命运还是眷顾我们的，8年后，我们有了Gulf的消息，我的丈夫也慢慢恢复了意识……”

“我原以为，好日子就要开始了……”

“可是，我后来也知道了，原来……8年前的那件事，是我的孪生妹妹……”

“但，她也遭报应了，只是报应她的儿子身上……她的儿子，得了急性肾衰……换肾也未必能救得回来……”

Mew有些诧异，“您的妹妹？”

“她……算了，可怜之人必有可恨之处……”母亲一点也不想多谈这个。

“但，没想到，她……居然想要拿Gulf的肾，来换Linye的命……”

“Linye他……是个好孩子……他主动和Gulf换了衣服，自己跳到了海里……”

“我的妹妹……她也疯了……”

“后来，Gulf回来了，只是……他失忆了……那一天和那之前的事，他都记不起来了，还变得很怕看见海……”

“家里的人，走得走，散的散……”母亲露出寂寥的笑。

“我和丈夫决定到一个陌生的地方重新开始……”

“Gulf什么都忘了，但他还记得你，他一直在找你……”

“他居然真的把你找回来了。”

“真好。”母亲看着Mew的眼神里，满是温柔与慈爱。

“Mew，Gulf他，就拜托给你啦~”

“嗯……”Mew郑重答应。

* * *

  * chopper，对不起，借你名字一用……
  * 数以百万计的人，是命运让我们相遇。（我真的太喜欢命中注定了，这俩人真的就是命中注定啊！！！）



这个主持人真的不太行，就光看MewGulf吧。（这个没法传推特……把gif压缩成20m以内有点累……）

2000万彩礼：

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- chopper，对不起，借你名字一用……  
> \- 数以百万计的人，是命运让我们相遇。（我真的太喜欢命中注定了，这俩人真的就是命中注定啊！！！）
> 
> 这个主持人真的不太行，就光看MewGulf吧。（把gif压缩成20m以内有点累……）


	32. 第三十二章

一家人的聚餐，满是愉快。

Gulf的母亲做了Gulf最爱吃的罗勒脆皮猪肉，还有许许多多经典的东南亚菜式。

父亲则揶揄Mew，问他彩礼准备得怎么样了？Gulf跟着Mew会不会吃不饱穿不暖。

还不等Mew回答，Gulf立刻化身护夫小卫士，说Mew已经把房车都准备好了，还怕自己过去呆不惯，所以还准备了2000万彩礼，着急的样子俨然是个为夫着想的小娇妻的模样。

大家都被Gul略显着急的样子逗乐了。

父亲母亲也不想为难Mew了，因为Gulf绝对会化身为爱战斗的战斗机，根本不需要Mew出马。

美食让人餍足，陪伴让人愉悦，这场聚餐绝对是Mew最为满意的聚餐之一。

饱暖思睡眠，在一切还没结果的时候，Mew感觉自己像一匹被鞭策着前进的骏马，一往无前地向前冲去；现在，他到目的地了，他只想躺下歇会儿；回头看一眼Gulf，不知什么时候便已把手机放在两'腿'间，自顾自陷在沙发里，睡得人事不知。

Mew强睁着眼皮，给塞巴斯钦发了消息，让他订好回程的机票，然后再把Gulf从沙发里架了起来，拖到床上，脱'去了除了内'裤以外的衣服，再把自己的衣服也脱'到只剩内'裤，Mew给两人盖好被子，便陷入沉沉的睡眠。

晚安。

一夜好梦。

* * *

Mew是被塞巴斯钦的电话声叫醒的。

“Mew少爷，还有3个小时登机，请抓紧时间。”

听到这话，Mew瞬间清醒了过来，叫醒了Gulf，两人一起手忙脚乱地穿衣洗漱。

Gulf的父母其实还想多留他们几日，但是Mew和Gulf的此次出行纯属计划之外，如果不赶紧回去，以后的很多计划都要被打乱，无法，夫妻俩只得依依不舍地送别他们。

在飞机上，Mew不停地写写画画，他在考虑一件事，一件说大不大，说小不小的事。

每当想起这件事，他就眉目含笑，如同一个陷入爱情的呆瓜。

Gulf看着Mew傻乎乎的笑容，也不由笑起来，

“Mew，你怎么看起来傻呆呆的？”

“就不告诉你。”Mew冲Gulf神秘一笑。

……

为了这个事，Mew这个星期过得格外忙碌，连让Gulf搬到自己家住，都是叫塞巴斯钦负责的，自己却不见人影。

Gulf看上去有些不满，但又立刻察觉到了什么的样子，所以还是放过了Mew最近对他的稍显冷淡，他看Mew的眼神欲言又止，充满期待，他在期待着Mew的摊牌。

准备了许久，这一天，终于来了。

“Gulf，今晚你有空吗？”Mew鼓足勇气。

“嗯。”

“和我去个地方。”

Mew递给Gulf一个大盒子，他的双手有略微颤抖，眼神也有些飘忽不定。

Gulf接过盒子，打开一看，里面是一身洁白的西装。

他抬起头，看向Mew的眼睛里盈满笑意。

Mew下意识地开始紧握双手，又松开，他有些不敢回应Gulf的目光。

* * *

到了约定时间，塞巴斯钦准时地把Gulf送来了。

Mew站在游轮上，双眼紧盯着即将从车里走出来的人。

Gulf果然换上了Mew精心挑选的西服，洁白无瑕，挺拔俊俏，和他身上的服装正是一对。

Gulf又如以前一般，快速而又精准地捕捉到了自己的方位，朝自己挥挥手，脸上满是笑意。

Mew的心里稍稍松了一口气。

为这一天，他早出晚归谋划了一周，几乎都没怎么好好合过眼。

除了赶学校那里的DDL，便是到处寻找合适的求婚地点。

他找了许久，最终还是定在了bangsean这里。

选游轮，定装饰风格，选菜单、选花束……所有的一切，他都亲力亲为。

因为，一辈子只结一次婚，他想做到尽善尽美。

他也请来了双方的父母，还有管家塞巴斯钦和保姆梅林，想让他们一起见证这令人难忘的一刻。

……

Gulf微笑着，一步步朝自己走来，也一步步地走进Mew的心里。

头顶的月亮大而低垂，圆融的月光洒在大地上，照亮了他们俩之间的道路。

Gulf越走越近，Mew的笑意也越发加深。

终于，Gulf登上了最后一级台阶，在Mew面前稳稳地站定，他向Mew伸出了自己的手。

Mew一下握住了他的手，紧紧地握住，而后又嫌这样的接触不够亲密似的，向Gulf的指缝间探去，变成十指紧扣的模样。

Mew专注地看着Gulf，Gulf也是一样，一眨不眨地看着自己。

"今晚月色真美，而你……比这月色更美。"Mew情不自禁地赞叹。

“P‘Mew也是呐。今天的你，是我这辈子见到的最帅的人~”Gulf的赞叹声中带着奶音，可爱又可亲。

两个人十指紧扣，慢慢走向大厅。

双方家长早已等候在此。

管家塞巴斯钦则已经站上了司仪的位置，保姆梅林在他身旁站着，手捧着花束，眼里盈满泪花。

“Suppasit Jongcheveevat先生，此时此刻，您想对您面前的Kanawut Traipipattanapong先生说些什么？”见大家都已经站定，塞巴斯钦开口道。

Mew接过花束，久久地看着眼前的Gulf，单膝跪地，动情道：

“Gulf先生，请问，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

Gulf看着Mew紧张的样子，笑了起来。

“我愿意。”

语气坚定，铿锵有力。

随后，便接过花束，托起Mew。

在场的家人们都被两人之间的气氛所感染，激动地鼓起掌来。

……

之后的晚餐，觥筹交错，欢声笑语。

但Mew也觉得有点可惜。

在父母长辈面前，不好意思亲Gulf怎么办。

就应该只留两个人的，Mew默默想着。

* * *

**节奏：**

其实两个人一旦真的确定了关系，就该干脆利落地结束的。因为我的文笔实在是不可能展现两个人千分之一的甜。

但是，我还是想写下去，用着他们的梗，记录着他们真实的恋爱。

感谢各位小可爱的支持与宽容。

感恩❥(^_-)

* * *

手机的位置gif：

<https://twitter.com/i/status/1283665674661814272>

  * **月色真美：**



之前用过一次，但太喜欢了，再来一次好了。

**来个特别棒的脑洞：（cr：@PeppaPeppa）**

月色真美。

我是月色。

  * 游轮求婚



游轮求婚设定不错，但更希望能像他们结婚的video一样，是背着广大湾仔拍摄的。

因为，就，还是不够真实，而且场面过于嘈杂。

gif cr：@peachbread1204


	33. 第三十三章

看来，长辈们都很理解这对新婚夫夫的感受，餐后甜点一吃完，便以各种理由离开了。Gulf的母亲说父亲累了，想要早点休息，顺便还狠狠怼了一眼想要否认的父亲；Mew的父亲则连忙说，自己工作很忙，要母亲帮忙协助。

至于塞巴斯钦，则递给了Mew一张附近酒店的房卡，还贴近自己耳边轻声说：

“祝今晚愉快！”

身边的人都借故离开了，只留下了Mew和Gulf两人。

两人久久地看着彼此，同时笑了出来。

“你今天真帅~”

“你也是。”

“那，我们，去酒店吧。”Mew朝Gulf扬了扬手里的房卡。

“嗯。”Gulf的耳朵霎时红了。

酒店不远，在海滩附近，步行10分钟即可到达。

两个人十指紧扣，走过四下无人的沙滩，倾听着海浪和陆地窃窃私语的声音，感受着潮湿缱绻的海风。

Mew和Gulf都默契地没有开口，但绵绵情意却在两人之间来回流淌。

* * *

两人慢慢踱步到了酒店，打开了酒店的房门。

引入眼帘的，是一张巨大的双人床，和一面巨大的落地窗。

“去洗澡吗？”Gulf开口询问，耳朵蓦得红了。

“你是在邀请我吗？”Mew笑着揶揄。

“嗯。”Gulf躲过了Mew的目光，轻轻点头。

“好啊。”Mew开始开始解开自己的领带，扔到一旁，然后慢慢地从第一颗纽扣开始解开，依次露出了自己的脖颈，自己的锁骨，自己的胸肌，一路向下……

他一步步朝Gulf走去，双手搭在Gulf肩上，慢慢地向上抚摸，摸到了Gulf的脖颈，如同母猫提小猫一般，捏了捏Gulf的后颈。

Gulf脸红的无法动弹。

Mew吻上了Gulf红艳欲滴的唇瓣，唇瓣上还残留着晚宴时美酒的味道，Mew沉醉地吸吮着，宛若儿童舔舐着自己最爱的棒棒糖。

Gulf轻启双唇，Mew的舌尖便长驱直入，和Gulf的舌尖热情共舞。Gulf的性致被这邀请彻底点燃了，他伸出手，从Mew衣襟的开口处探入，搂住了Mew的腰。

Mew被牵引，又向Gulf更近一步，这下，两人的下半身紧密相贴，坚硬、胀痛、亟待释放，Mew顺势向前跨一步，紧逼Gulf，Gulf退无可退，失去重心，倒在了床上。

Mew趁势压了上去，把右腿的膝盖紧紧抵着Gulf的大腿深处，Gulf想要睁开双眼，但Mew灼热的视线和抵在私密部位的膝盖令他不敢睁眼。

“还要一起洗澡吗？”Mew调笑。

“嗯。“Gulf闷闷地回应。

“你还是先去吧，我怕在洗澡的时候就忍不住吃了你。”Mew轻抚过Gulf额前的碎发。

Gulf的睫毛颤动了几下，睁开不满的眼睛。

“可是……我早就准备好被Mew吃了呢。”

Mew不为所动，“快去吧。”

一边从Gulf身上退开。

Gulf不情不愿地爬起身，去洗澡。

不一会儿浴室响起了哗哗水声。

Gulf洗得极快，没一会便穿着酒店给的浴衣出来了。

Mew看着他刻意露出的大片春光，笑着进了浴室。

温热的水拂过他的全身，勾勒出他的全身的纹路，也进一步激活了他的欲望。

Mew最终还是没有选择穿上内裤，而是直接套上了罩裤，松松垮垮地系好腰带，披上外衣，推开浴室门。

Gulf看样子已在床上等他许久。

“等很久了？”Mew明知故问。

Gulf不满地嘟起嘴。

Mew爬上床，身姿像只想要捕食猎物的雄狮。

他一步步逼近眼前的猎物，靠近他，压倒他，猎物似乎不知危险的降临，只是着迷地注视着自己。

Mew探头，吻上了Gulf的唇瓣，他吻得很用力，宛如搁浅的鱼一般，渴望从Gulf这里汲取氧气，Gulf也渴求地回吻着。

Gulf的手不自觉覆在了Mew肩背上，无意识地抓紧，而又慢慢松开。

Mew揭下Gulf的手，抓着他的手腕，指引着他往自己的下身探去。

Gulf被这挺直的坚硬如铁羞得想要缩回手，但Mew的手一直抓着不放，还指引着他的手透过布料慢慢地抚摸。

Gulf慢慢适应了过来，开始听话的抚摸，有时还故意没轻没重地捏一下。

Mew扒开Gulf的衣服，露出了他红得发烫的肌肤，和因为兴奋而微微挺立的乳尖。

Mew含住了一枚乳尖，另一枚则用手指关照。

Gulf被刺激得立马松了手，呻吟出声。

Mew立刻想起以前被Gulf吸奶的黑历史，只觉得头皮发麻，不由得吸吮得更为用力了，另一只手也因为窘困，无意中加大了揉捏的力度。

“嗯~P‘Mew！”Gulf叫出声来。

Mew回过神，换了一枚乳尖吸吮，腾出一只手，一直往下摸索，滑过Gulf的小肚子，探入裤子与皮肤的交界处，径直钻了进去，停留在Gulf挺立的阴茎上，慢慢揉搓起来。

Gulf的阴茎越发坚硬，越发涨大，顶端渗出了兴奋的液体。Mew取出了床头柜的润滑液，挤出一些在手心，就着这液体，Mew向Gulf后面的隐匿处摸索。

隐匿处一开一合，缩紧而又张开，Mew的指尖在入口处逡巡许久，最后探入了一根手指。

Gulf的隐匿处里，湿热粘腻，这种触感宛如游鱼进入了拥有地热的地下河，他不由得又加了一根进去。

“P’Mew~”Gulf发出奶喵一般的呻吟声。

Mew用嘴堵上了Gulf的呻吟声，也试图让Gulf忽略此时身体的不适。

又加了一根手指进去。

游鱼在地下河里进进出出。

几次三番。

感觉可以了以后，Mew解开了腰带，裤子顺势滑落，他硬挺的阴茎也在此时显现出他的全貌。

他取来了安全套，套在了自己阴茎上，而后扶着自己阴茎头部，一点点地顶入Gulf那隐匿的深处。

Gulf因为不适，难耐地后缩着自己的臀部，Mew在这个不听话的小朋友的屁股上不轻不重地拍了一记。

“听Daddy话，不要乱动。”

Gulf不满嘤咛，但也顺从地未再躲藏。

“Gulf，放松，深呼吸，你夹得太紧，我也很痛。”

Gulf开始深呼吸，吸气，呼气，吸气……

Mew一点点地深入这温暖的巢穴，Gulf的气息又乱了。

“Mew~痛！”小Gulf也因为异物的进入而疲软了。

“Mew，真的痛，我不想做了……”Gulf因为疼痛哭了起来……

Mew只想把这不听话的小屁股打得又红又肿。

但他还是退了出来，温柔地吻着Gulf，用缠绵的吻让Gulf忘却身下的痛。

Gulf不再哭泣了，沉溺于与Mew的亲吻中。

Mew的欲潮也慢慢退了回去。

和Gulf的第一次性经历，

以失败告终……

* * *

节奏：

我真的写不出来…………………………


	34. 第三十四章

“唔~吧~啊~唔……”两人吻得很投入，特别是Mew，因为Gulf的哀求，第一次性经历完全没有尽兴，他宛如在报复一般，发狠地吻着Gulf，把Gulf的舌头反复蹂躏，又亲又咬又吸，Gulf被吻得闭不上嘴，涎液来不及下咽，顺着嘴角溢了出来……

“M-e-w~”（m-i-a-o）Gulf的呼唤被含化在两人的唇舌交缠中，小Gulf也被Mew的吻和揉捏探出了他好奇的小脑袋，小Gulf的小脑袋越抬越高，越变越大……

Mew用手指故意掐住了小脑袋的脖子，不让他活动，还用自己的手掌，恶意地在小脑袋顶端来回摩擦，Gulf被这挑逗刺激得想要射精，但每当Gulf的胯骨处的肌肉出现射精前的肌肉收缩，Mew便会立即停止对小Gulf的挑逗，让他没法到达冲上云霄的临界点……

Gulf看上去对自己刚刚的行为追悔莫及，奈何嘴巴被Mew无情地用舌头堵住，下半身的幸福则被拿捏在Mew的手中，肢体也早已软得像块面团一般任Mew蹂躏，生理性泪水顺着眼角滑了下来……

“感觉怎么样？”Mew终于放过了Gulf的舌头。

“M-e-w……呜呜呜呜呜呜……”Gulf的舌头好像也不是自己的了……

“帮我……我就帮你，好吗？”Mew捏住了Gulf的乳尖。

“嗯……”Gulf求之不得，他只想快点解脱。

Mew从Gulf身上离开，推了推Gulf的小屁股，让他挪过去些，两人并排躺在大床上。

Mew挽起Gulf的手，指引着向自己的昂扬靠近，Gulf顺从地握住了Mew蓄势待发的昂扬，Mew伸出另一只手，覆在了Gulf的手上，指引着Gulf律动起来，另一只手也自然地抓握住了Gulf自己的昂扬，照拂着小Gulf。

两个人并排躺着，互帮互助，一起体会飞入云巅的快感。

* * *

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mew是被教授的邮件叫醒的。

教授有个课题进入关键阶段，亟需Mew去调试。

一边是温软香甜还没吃到嘴的奶Gulf，一边是苦逼哈哈的教授，Mew左右为难，最终还是决定以工作为上，他用亲吻叫醒了睡得香甜的Gulf，两个人不情不愿地回到了学校。

正好，这段时间是期末季，Gulf也需要准备期末考试，这也大大冲淡了Mew不满的感觉，但是他在心里暗暗发誓，这次一定要好好做，然后借机和教授请假，他想要一个完完整整的假期，来和Gulf过一个不受打扰的二人世界。

分析建模中的bug是一件让人秃头的事情，一看到反复出bug的程序，Mew就气得想要砸键盘，但再怎么不满意，Mew都想要咬牙坚持，因为这个模型耗费了他和课题组的大量心血。Mew深吸了几口气，又取了一打A4纸，一遍遍地在纸上列式计算，分析里面的数学公式，思考里面可能出现的误差或意外情况，力求尽善尽美。

Gulf也被他拎到了身边一起复习功课，但Gulf的自觉性就差了好多，总是学着学着就开始做点别的小动作，不时开一局游戏，打赢了就再开一局，打输了就放下手机，不过，根据Mew的观察，还是输的次数多，Gulf输了想要骂人，但又怕吵到Mew，就轻声咕咕叨叨，再看几眼忙于工作的Mew，开始心虚地继续复习。

Mew手头的工作终于向前迈进了一小步，他决定先休息一下，教育一下不自觉的Gulf。

“Gulf，你复习得怎么样了？”

Gulf正看着手头的教材神游天外，冷不丁被Mew叫了一声，吓得一抖。

“还行吧……”Gulf扭扭捏捏地承认。

“你觉得你这样复习得好吗？”

“我这是……”Gulf一时找不到理由给自己辩解“劳逸结合，对，劳逸结合！”

“学5分钟，休息25分钟，是吗？”Mew专门抓他痛点。

“如果期末考试是预约制的，像你这样的学生一定会到时候学不完，取消预约……浪费我们给你们印刷的试卷……“Mew联想到了自己的硕士论文课题，正好在研究超量预订，用这个开始说教Gulf。

“Phi~那你可以开放预约啊……反正修你课的学生很多，可以让他们选择统计的考试，试卷就不会浪费了嘛……”Gulf开始打岔。

“这门课那么难……那如果……那些选修课的学生要是和你一样也临时取消预约呢，试卷一样会浪费呢。”

“Phi~可以给参加考试的学生津贴啊，比如你的签名照啥的……”Gulf一直都知道，Mew的人气高得吓人，有些赌气的说。

“而且，你可以在学校论坛做匿名调查啊~看有多少学生有意向选你的课，就可以预估总量了啊……”Gulf继续说。

他也想知道Mew在学校到底有多受欢迎，来看看自己以后有多少潜在的情敌。

Mew福至心灵，他突然想到了自己来的硕士论文课题。

“Gulf！你真的我的福星！我的甜心！”

他猛地抓住捧住Gulf的脸蛋，在他脸蛋上亲了一大口。

Gulf不明所以地红了脸颊。

“Gulf，我真的不知道该怎么夸你！”Mew在Gulf的脸蛋上亲了又亲。

“P‘Mew……所以，你也想知道你有多受欢迎？”Gulf仿佛抓住了重点。

“你个自恋鬼……”Gulf吃起醋来。

“我再怎么受欢迎也比不上受你欢迎重要啊~”Mew开始亲Gulf的嘴角。

“你帮我找到我的毕业课题了~”Mew开始公布答案。

“那……你要怎么奖励我呢？”Gulf也很高兴，他主动凑近Mew的唇瓣，对着Mew的唇瓣，一个个吐字，呼出的气息一个个落在Mew的嘴上，让Mew觉得痒痒的。

“当然是……”Mew露齿一笑，给Gulf挺翘的唇瓣落上一吻。

“给~你~补~课~咯~”

Gulf的脸蛋霎时变成了红苹果。

Mew摸了摸Gulf红扑扑的脑门，“我给你补课，你的小脑瓜想到哪个爪哇国去了……”

Gulf恼羞成怒，愤愤地推开Mew，开始学习。

Mew也坐下来，开始负责任地辅导“小学渣”Gulf的功课。

其实，Gulf不是笨，他只是只喜欢做自己感兴趣的事，当有Mew陪着的时候，不感兴趣的事也变成了感兴趣的，他学得异常快。

Mew觉得哭笑不得。

* * *

**节奏：**

给我加鸡腿，一定要加，我为了这章，去啃了缪苏帕的论文。

就讲超量预订的，发过repo，结果被ping了，好无奈哦。


End file.
